Thanks For The Memories
by Trainwreck729
Summary: Hermione never told anyone, neither did Fred. Until now.
1. An Epilogue Of Sorts

_Is this a dream?_

"We have gathered here today to celebrate the life of Fredrick Weasley..."

_More like a nightmare...he would have hated to be called 'Fredrick'._

"He died battling for his friends, family, and freedom. He died a hero's death..."

_Bull, he was murdered by evil sadistic-_

"One of his brothers, Percy Weasley, has asked to speak about his brother today."

_Oh no..._

The minister stepped back as Percy slowly walked up to the podium. He turned around and the redness of his eyes matched his hair. He cleared his throat and began, "My brother was an amazing person. He was kind, smart, an amazing beater, and God was he funny. He and my other brother, George, opened Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. They wanted a career in making people laugh. And even though their careers took off like a rocket, neither of them turned their backs on their family, which is more than I can say." His voice cracked on the last word and I began to fidget in my seat, but he continued. "I was with him when he, when he died." He stumbled over the last words but didn't stop, "He was brilliant, I made a joke and...he laughed. He died laughing." He looked down then back up, "I loved him and I just wanted to," tears prickled his eyes as he tried to continue, "I just wanted to say." He had to stop again and I couldn't take it anymore.

I stood up and strode over to the podium, aware of the eyes on me. I gently touched his arm and he turned around, I gave him a tight hug and said, "It's alright Percy." He nodded, unable to speak and sat down. I turned to face the mourners, "Good morning. My name is Hermione Granger and I was also there when Fred died." I took in a shaky breath, unaware of what to say, so I winged it, "He was amazing. I'm sure I didn't know him as long as most of you, but he was one of those people you can't help but like. He was one of those people who made you laugh even when you wanted to curl up into a ball and cry and never stop." I half smiled at memories, "We had a few adventures together. He loved life and we loved each other." I cleared my throat and continued, "Fred was always there for anyone who wanted him." I took in another deep breath, "And man did I want him." Gasps were heard, and whispers, but I ignored them and continued, "I don't exactly remember when I started to love him." I looked around at everyone, "But I'll try."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**AN: This is the..well the kind of prologue I suppose. The other chapters will be in third person as opposed to first so you can get Fred's thoughts on what happens.**


	2. Of Toads and Smiles

**_Aboard the Hogwarts Express_**

"Have you seen a toad anywhere? Neville's gone and lost his again." Hermione sighed when she heard the usual answer. She walked over to the next compartment and opened it, peering into it.

"Oi!" Exclaimed a red haired boy.

"Have you seen a toad around here?"

The red haired boy seemed to have a duplicate, who took the opportunity to answer, "You mean besides the Slytherins?" Hermione resisted the twitching at the corners of her mouth, determined not to smile. After all, what if she was sorted into Slytherin?

The first twin, whom Hermione dubbed Twin 1, slid to her left side, crouching to her level," Something wrong?"

Twin 2 mirrored the action, "Cat got your tongue?"

Twin 1 smirked, "Or is it just our devilishly good looks that have you speechless?"

Clearing her throat Hermione finally spoke, "A boy lost his toad, have you seen it?"

Twin 1 shook his head, "Nope, sorry, your boyfriend's-"

"He is _not_ my boyfriend."

Twin 1 raised his eyebrows, then glanced at his twin. They seemed to communicate something quickly before Twin 1 held his hand out, "Fred Weasley at your service."

Twin 2 did the same, "George Wesley, and who might you be?"

Hermione looked at their hands before shaking each hand individually, first Fred's then George's, "Hermione Granger."

George held onto her hand," First year?"

She looked down at his hand warily, "Yes, now let go." She tugged but he held on.

George didn't seem phased in the least, "What house do you want to be sorted into."

Hermione glanced at Fred, who seemed to be enjoying her discomfort. She looked back at George, deciding she wouldn't be freed till she answered, "Well, I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be terrible, but from what I've read and heard, Gryffindor is the best."

George smiled then swiftly placed a kiss on her hand with a dramatic 'muah!' then released her. "Right you are about that."

Hermione immediately let out a yelp and wiped her hand on her robes, "Yes, well, if you see a toad…"

They each grabbed a shoulder and propelled her to the doors, saying together, "You'll be the first to know."

She had her hand on the door when she heard a low _'croak'. _She turned swiftly around, peering into the two identical angelic face, "What was that?"

Fred shrugged, "No idea what you're talking about."

'_Croaaak.' _She glared at them and crossed her arms, "Where is it?"

They shrugged, "No idea."

She sighed and pushed past them, pushing off some of their belongings onto the ground. "Oi! Be careful will you?"

She ignored George's voice and continued digging until she reached a very rainbow toad. Her eyes widened and she rounded on the twins, "Why!"

Fred stepped forward to explain, "It's nothing drastic, just a simple charm, all you have to do is – "

Hermione cut him off with a wave of her wand, returning Trevor back to his sickly green color. She suddenly found herself wishing it was rainbow again. She looked up at the twin's, who's mouths were agape, "What?"

George recovered first, "I thought you said you were a first year?"

"I am."

Fred cocked his head to the side, "Granger, eh? Not any pureblood family I know of, how about you George?"

His mirror image shook his head, "Me neither."

Hermione shrugged and stuck her nose in the air a bit, "That would be because I'm muggle-born. Now if you'll excuse me." She walked over to the door, ready to finally leave the insanity of this compartment.

Unfortunately the rest of the compartment, Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, were just returning. As she reached for the door, it opened, hitting her in the nose and sending Trevor out of her hands and he took the opportunity to hop out of sight, again. Hermione fell into fred, and they both fell into George, ending up in a heap on the ground.

Fred recovered first this time and pushed Hermione up. She groaned and ran out with a cry of "Trevor! Come back!"

The twins got up and faced their bewildered mates. Oliver looked down the corridor at the mass of bushy hair entering another compartment, "Who the ruddy hell was that?"

Fred picked a few strands of brown hair out of his mouth in disgust and replied, "No one."

The others accepted this and they all sat down to discuss, of course, Quidditch.

**_The Sorting Ceremony_**

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione's heart seemed to both stop and speed up at the exact time. She slowly walked up to the old, battered hat awaiting her. She sat on the seat and was uncomfortably aware that everyone's eyes were on her. Hermione jumped when she heard an ancient voice in her head.

"Ah, a muggle-born, eh? You have great magic in you, and a mind to go with it. Ravenclaw would challenge you, perhaps even further your knowledge, but what's this? Gryffindor is where your heart lies, eh? Well alright then…GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione smiled and practically skipped over to the now cheering table.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mrs. Toad."

She looked over angrily and, seeing the red hair and infuriating smirk replied quickly, "Well, well, well if it isn't twinkletoes, can't even keep your balance when a first year falls in to you, can you? And a girl at that." Fred sputtered for a retort but Hermione was quicker, "What's wrong? Cat got your tounge?"

"I-George! She just-" Fred was cut off by a cry of HUFFLEPUFF and the round of cheers.

George took the moment of silence to reply, "You don't want us as enemies."

Hermione shrugged, "I'm not scared of you."

Fred leaned forward, "You _really _don't want us as enemies, love."

Hermione repeated his action, "_Darling, _think of better threats."

They stared at each other before Fred leaned back, "Alright, here's the deal: if we can make you laugh before the feast is over, you have to calm down and never report us."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "What makes you think I'd report you."

George rolled his eyes, and Fred answered evenly, "You just seem like the type."

She bristled, cut off by the yell of SLYTHERIN, "And when you don't make me laugh?"

Fred smirked, "If we don't, we promise to never try and prank you."

"Try?"

George shrugged, "Things happen."

Hermione thought then held her hands out to Fred and George, "Deal."

They took it at the same time and echoed her, "Deal."

If nothing else, Hermione couldn't deny the two were definitely determined (a fact Hermione stored away for later reference). They tried the entire feast to get her to smile, but to no avail. She ignored them and focused her attention on Percy. Finally, they finished singing the school song, the last ones to finish and the worst singers of the entire school. Hermione smiled. They pointed at her accusingly, "HA!"

George high fived his twin, "There! We win!"

"No way, the deal was a laugh not a smile." Hermione crossed her arms defiantly.

George sighed, "Alright, listen. How about we do this the easy was. You don't report us, we don't try and prank you."

There was a moments pause before Hermione accepted his hand, "Alright, deal." The two shook hands while Fred looked on, smiling broadly.


	3. Of Chats and Tempers

_**A Few Days After The Start**_

Yawning loudly, Hermione turned the page in her book and stretched out on the couch. She heard someone plop down on the chair near her; she stiffened, but ignored them. After a few moments they got up and Hermione relaxed. She assumed the offending person had left and it was getting late. Hermione closed her eyes, only for a moment, and inhaled deeply.

"GRANGER!"

Hermione jumped and when she managed to open her eyes she was on the ground. After her realization came pain, "ow" she moaned pathetically.

"A bit nervous, eh?"

She looked up into the shining face of Fred Weasley. Her eyes narrowed and she growled," Fred…"

He held up his hands, "I come in peace." His eyebrows furrowed suddenly and he looked down at his watch, "Isn't it a bit late for you to be up reading?"

She rolled her eyes and stood up, rubbing her tailbone where she had landed, "What am I? Five?"

His eyes widened a bit, "Well no, I just meant-"

She interrupted him, "I was just doing a bit of studying is all."

"School's only just begun," Fred commented, cocking his head to the side slightly.

She squirmed a bit under his gaze, "Yes, well…what are _you_ doing up?" She raised her head haughtily to look him in the eye.

Grinning, he gestured to his bulged pockets, "Nicked a bit of food from the kitchen, want some?"

"No, thanks."

Fred shrugged, "Suit yourself." He took out a chocolate frog and plopped himself on a chair.

She stood uncomfortably for a few moments then said, "Well, I guess I'll be off to bed then."

"You don't have to on account of me."

"You're right it is late." She turned to go up the stairs.

"I've seen you talking to my brother, Ron, and Harry Potter."

She sighed and turned around, "I'm afraid they don't like me very much."

Fred popped another candy in his mouth and shrugged, "Honestly, maybe you should try to be a bit less bossy and help them out a bit more. You are bloody brilliant after all."

Despite the small insult Hermione flushed, "Thanks I suppose. Perhaps I'll take your advice."

"I do have my own moments of brilliance."

She smiled slightly," thanks again, and goodnight."

"G'night"

**_A Few Days Later - Halloween_**

"It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends."

Hermione stopped walking, feeling a sudden and sharp ache in her heart. She looked around, seeing if anyone else had heard. They had. And they were all looking at her as if thinking, "What a freak, Ron is so right."

She hugged her books closer to her chest, feeling tears pooling behind her eyes. She ran forward, pushing past the stupid boys. She continued to run until she couldn't breathe. She stopped running and leaned against a wall, sliding down to the ground. Thanking the emptiness of the hallway, she started sobbing.

"Um…Hermione?"

She looked up suddenly, seeing a very uncomfortable looking Weasley twin, "What, Fred?"

A look of confusion passed over his eyes but was replaced with concern, "What's wrong, pet?"

She tore her eyes from him, resting them on the wall in front of her, "_You _were wrong."

"What?" Fred looked around for a moment, as if debating whether to stay before he slid down next to the distraught witch.

She looked over at her, eyes rimmed with red and suddenly angry, "Ron and Harry hate me, everyone does. I tried to be nice, I told Ron how to work a spell so he didn't get hurt, and he threw it back in my face."

"Ron is-"

"Right. He's right. I'm just a big know-it-all bossy freak. I wish I wasn't a witch."

He put an arm around her, "Don't say that."

She stood up, away from him and his embrace, "Shut up! What do you know! I do, I wish magic had never come to me!" She stared at him for one more second before taking off down the hallway.

She didn't expect what happened next though. She felt a tug on the back of her shirt before being forced to a halt. She whipped around, her hand reaching out on it's own accord and slapping the first thing it came in contact with. Fred Weasley's face. Her eyes widened once she realized her mistake.

"Fred…I'm…oh...I'm..."

He brought a hand up to his face, feeling the sharp sting, "Ouch."

"I'm so sorry." He continued to just look at her, but it wasn't like before. Now he looked at her as if she was an escaped animal, one that could attack at any moment. She closed her eyes, a tear dripping out, "Great." She turned around and continued running, right into the girl's bathroom. This time, she wasn't followed.

Fred slowly turned around and walked away.

**_A Few Moments Later - The Great Hall_**

"Wow, what happened to your face?"

Fred glared at his twin as he sat down at the table for dinner, "Shut up, there's more important things to worry about."

"Like?"

"Like what prank to test out on that dear brother of ours."

"Dear twin of mine...Percy's fun to prank and all but this year he _is_ a Prefect, maybe we should wait a bit longer before testing on him."

"Not that brother."

George thought, quickly going through his brothers, "Ron? I'm game but, why the sudden urgency?"

Fred looked down at his plate, "Just thought it was time is all."

George's eyebrows lifted, "This is about a girl isn't it? Are you telling me that you, devilishly good looking Fred Weasley, has competition from our younger and pre-pubescent brother?"

Fred rolled his eyes, "Yeah right." George glared at him, "Alright it is about a girl, but not the way you think! It's Hermione."

"Know it all extraordinaire?"

"Yeah, and Ron has been a complete git to her, so I think he deserves a taste of his own medicine, Weasley Twin style."

"You like her?"

Fred shrugged, "Yeah she's alright, bossy and that hair is a mess, oh and her temper rival's Bill's but-"

"No, I mean you _like_ her." George leaned into his twin to avoid being heard from others, "You like a first year."

Fred's eyes widened, "No way! I just, I feel the need to take her under my wing, to be a big brother, hell I'm a brother to enough people, what's one more?"

George decided to let the subject drop, "Fine. So what kind of prank do you suppose would suit our brother?"

"How about a nice punch in the face?" Freds' answer came quickly and without much hesitation, much to the surprise of George.

Fred's mirror image raised an eyebrow, "Where's the punchline?"

Fred thought for a minute, "…that's it, the punch."

George rolled his eyes, "How about some canary creams?"

"We're nowhere near finishing them yet."

"Fine, let's plan a bit and if we don't think of anything by tomorrow, you can punch him."

Fred looked like a child who got his desert taken away, "Fine."

"Good. Now where is dearest Hermione?"

Fred looked down one side of the table, while George looked down the other, together they said, "I don't see her."

Fred sighed, "Last time I saw her she was running into the girl's bathroom, I guess she's still there."

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON!"


	4. Of Trolls and Tickling

AN: My story will have elements of the books AND movies, mostly the books, I hope

**_Continued From Previous Chapter_**

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!"

Chaos. All that Fred saw around him was complete and unstoppable chaos. A sudden stab of panic went through him and he was screaming with the rest of them, "PERCY! RON!" He began to push his way through the crowd to get to where he percieved his youngest brother to be when he heard Dumbledore speak. Once the headmaster was finished, Fred felt a wave of calm pass over him and he thought, "Dumbledore will take care of it."

As he was following Percy and the rest of the Gryffindor's to their common room he suddenly stopped, grabbing onto George's arm, "Hermione."

"Is fine," George answered, tugging his arm free. He attempted to continue forward but Fred stopped him again.

"What if she doesn't know!"

"Dumbledore will get someone to tell her, we are not going after her." George wrapped an arm around Fred's body and pushed him forward.

Fred dug his heels into the floor, stopping his progression. He looked down the hallway eagerly, "But-"

George grabbed Fred's lapels, "Listen! We have to find Percy and Ron and make sure _they're_ okay first! What's more important, family or some bird you just met?"

"Family of course," Fred answered without thinking.

George nodded, "That's right."

_**A Few Weeks Post-Troll**_

Hermione laughed as she, Ron and Harry walked into the common room. Every Gryffindor was there, for the Gryffindor Quidditch team had just won their first game in...well in a while. They were now in second place and why? Because of the famous Harry Potter, now Gryffindor's youngest seeker and best.

Eventually the only people left in the common room were Harry, Hermione, Ron, the twins, and Oliver Wood. After a few minutes Wood stood up, "Alright, I'm off to bed, and you lot should as well, especially you Potter, we may have won today, but we'll have a hard practice tomorrow." With that he took his leave.

Harry slumped on the couch, "As if we've ever had a practice that's not hard." But despite his comment, he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Ron laughed, "Yeah well, I'm going to go to bed as well." He looked over at Hermione, "What about you?"

She shrugged, "I think I'm going to stay up, read a bit."

"Suit yourself." He grabbed Harry and the two half heartedly fought on the way up the stairs.

Hermione suddenly realized she was alone with the Weasley twins, she slowly turned her head to them and found that they had not overlooked the alone time with the young bookworm and were both smirking. Hermione jumped up and held out a hand in warning, "You said no pranks on me!"

They stood up as well, splitting and walking towards each side of Hermione, she promptly backed up, "Dear Hermione, what makes you think we're trying to prank you?"

Realizing she was being backed into a wall, she ran forward, ducking under their arms and ending up behind them, "Whatever it is you're thinking about doing, don't."

They turned around, shocked. George laughed, "You're pretty fast. Ever think about Quidditch? I know you're a first year, but hey, Harry got on the team."

"Don't try and distract me. What do you want?" Hermione's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms.

He shrugged, "_I_ don't want anything." He looked over at Fred, "Night brother." With that he turned and walked up the stairs, pausing only to wink at Hermione.

Fred waited till he was gone then said to Hermione with a smile, "Mental that one is."

"Is there something you wanted?" Hermione's eyes were still trained on him, and he didn't look any less suspicious. If anything she seemed more suspicious.

He shrugged, "Just thought we could talk, haven't done that in a while."

Hermione blushed slightly, "I've been busy."

"With Ron and Harry."

"So what if I am spending time with them." She raised her head a bit higher in the air.

"Well last time I saw you, you were crying your eyes out because of them. Now you're bestest buddies."

"They saved me from a troll."

Fred suddenly seemed angry, "They weren't the only ones worried about you, you know."

"I didn't say that they were." Hermione replied softly.

"Other people wanted to look for you, but those other people's brother stopped them by pulling the family card, so those other people stayed up till the middle of the night waiting for you to get back so that other person could get a good nights sleep!" Fred looked up once he was done his rant and sighed, "That didn't make any sense, did it?"

"Not in the least."

Fred took a step towards her, she took a step back. Fred raised an eyebrow, "After our last meeting, shouldn't I be the one flinching from you."

Hermione looked very embarrassed, "I'm so sorry."

He laughed, "It's alright." He thought, "Although for someone so small, you pack quite a punch."

"I'm just going to go to sleep now." He saw a light blush reach her cheeks.

He grabbed her arm as she made for the stairs, "Why do you keep running from me."

Hermione tried to shake him off, and he let her, "I'm not running from you. Running would mean I'm scared of you, and I've said before, I am anything but scared of you."

"Then stay and talk with me."

She lifted her head in defiance, "Fine." She walked over to the couch and sat down, "So talk."

He smiled and sat next to her, "Alright. What's your favorite color?"

"What?"

He shrugged, "You told me to talk, so I am, now you talk. Favorite color, go."

She felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips, "Alright. Blue."

"Boring."

Affronted she asked, "Alright then, what's your favorite color?"

"Puce."

Hermione made a small gagging sound and rolled her eyes, "And why is that."

"The name."

"That's ridiculous!"

"And why is that." Fred responded teasingly.

"Because it'd be like...like me liking George better because his name is George."

Fred gasped dramatically, putting a hand up to his head, "I knew it, you _do_ like George better!"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, he's just so...manly and handsome." She smirked at Fred, "And _funny_."

Fred's mouth fell open, "Why you!" He lunged forward and began tickling her mercilessly.

"Fred no!" She tried to fight back, but with her being tiny, and him not, and her laughing much too hard, her fighting was useless.

He finally stopped, laughing himself. Soon his laughing turned into a more serious gaze as he stared down at the small girl beneath him, still emitting small chuckles from the previous tickling attack. She soon calmed down and looked back up at him. Finally she said, "Um...Fred? Can you...get off of me?"

He blushed to his ears and got off her. Muttering something about classes tomorrow he went up to his dorm room. Hermione sat on the couch for a minute longer, looking confused as she muttered to herself, "But...tomorrow is Saturday."


	5. Of Friendships and Farewells

_**The Next Quidditch Match: Gryffindor Versus Hufflepuff**_

Fred was in the air, his favorite place to be, doing his job, being responsible...when he got distracted. It wasn't his fault, really, she was just so...weird. There were Malfoy, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, and that Longbottom kid rolling around behind her and under her seat and she didn't notice at all.

"FRED!" He nearly cracked his neck turning it so fast. George was pointing at him, eyes wide with fear for his twin as a bludger, the one he was responsible for, came barreling toward him.

Fred did a spectacular move and avoided it, barely. He cursed himself and looked to see if anyone had seen his blunder, fortunately everyone was focused on Harry, who had caught the snitch in record time. Fred lowered himself to the ground in time to see Hermione throw herself at Harry, hugging him tightly. He felt his breath catch in his throat, unhappily he walked toward the showers, away from the cheers, away from his brothers, and most importantly, away from her.

_**Post Norbert Departure - After Harry And Hermione Lose 150 House Points**_

"Hey Fred."

Fred turned around and looked down, "Hermione."

"Um, how are you?" Hermione rung her hands nervously.

He turned back to his friends, who were glaring at her, then back to her, "Fine."

She nodded, realizing he wasn't going to talk to her openly in front of his friends, "Can we talk?"

Fred's friends sighed, Katie Bell finally said, "You know what Fred? We'll meet you in the Great Hall." With that they turned and walked away, giving one last group glare at the frizzy-haired first year.

Fred crossed his arms and faced her, "What."

"I can't believe you." Her face fell from a hopeful smile to a kicked puppy expression.

He tried to look like he didn't know what she was talking about, "What can't you believe." He looked down at his fingernails. After a quick glance he realized just how dirty they were and he looked back at the witch in front of him.

Anger replaced the hurt, "Oh don't try and act like that, not with me. Yes, Harry, Ron and I lost 150 points for Gryffindor, big deal."

"It is a big deal!"

"You've lost loads of points for Gryffindor in the past!"

"Not 150 in one prank!"

She let out an exasperated noise, "You are such...a wanker!"

"What did I do?" Fred felt himself getting angrier than he probably should have been.

"I never thought you would let something so stupid, like house points, ruin a friendship!"

He got an odd look in his eyes, "Friends?"

She looked unsure, "Well..yeah."

"You thought we were friends?" Hermione thought and was about to respond when Fred let out a humorless laugh. "You, a first year? We could never be friends. I'm a third year. And I'm a Weasley twin. We don't become friends with know-it-all bookworms."

Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it. When she reopened it, all that came out was, "Go to hell." She turned and ran up the stairs, not looking back once.

Fred nodded to himself, "Good."

_**A Few Days Later**_

"Good greif Neville!" George laughed a bit when he saw the first year on the ground. "How is it you always manage to end up cursed or hurt in some way?" After a moment more of amusement he released Neville.

"Hermione!" Yelled the boy once he had been freed.

Fred's eyebrows stitched together, "Hermione?"

Neville stood up, stretching his aching body, "She did this to me, she was going somewhere, with Harry and Ron." Her wiggled his fingers to make sure they would still work.

George and Fred looked at each other, George spoke next, "Where were they going?"

"I have no idea. I tried to stop them, really I did!"

"We believe you, just tell us what happened." George placed a hand on Neville's shoulder, urging him to continue.

Neville told the twins his story and ended with, "Then you guys found me!"

Fred started towards the portrait, dragging Neville with him, "We have to go to Dumbledore."

George ran after his twin, who was practically running, and Neville, who was being dragged. He caught up and asked, "Why are we going to Dumbledore, they probably went to see Hagrid!"

Fred didn't stop, "No. Sometimes bad is going on, I can feel it."

George stopped, watching Fred drag Neville to Dumbledore's office, and muttered to himself, "He _so_ likes her." He smirked to himself and ran to catch up.

_**Post Harry & Quirrell Face-off**_

"UGH!" Hermione felt her air supply withering away as she was engulfed in the biggest hug she could ever remember recieving.

"HERMIONE!" Twin voices echoed through Hermione's ears.

"Guys!...Air!" She immediately felt them release her and she stumbled back, gasping for air.

George caught her, "Sorry about that-"

Fred continued, "We get it from our Mum-"

"You should meet her-"

"She'd like you."

Hermione's eyebrows raised in amusement, "If her hugs are like that, I'm not so sure I want to meet her."

They chuckled, Fred spoke next, "How are you feeling?"

Hermione looked at him before turning her gaze to George, "George, did you hear something?"

George raised his eyebrows, "Eh?"

Hermione shrugged, "Something like a completely insufferable git?" She ignored Fred, who was waving his arms and jumping around, making ridiculous noises.

George caught on, "Ah...why yes, but I think that completely insufferably git is completely sorry."

"Yeah, listen to him!" Fred cut in, nodding enthusiastically.

"Well then than completely insufferable git should completely apologize," Hermione responded, lifting her head.

George looked expectantly at his twin, "Well?" Fred looked at his twin an nodded to one side. George caught on and told told Hermione, "Well, I must be off. Have to see a girl about a date." He patted Fred on the back and left.

Fred took a step towards Hermione, who stiffened, "I'm really sorry."

"For?"

"For lying about us not being friends."

"And?"

Fred racked him brain, "Um...and...for..."

"For totally missing the bludger in the last Quidditch game," Hermione teased, finally looking up at him and smiling lightly.

Fred's mouth dropped open, "You are such a-"

"Brilliant girl? I know," she responded, smiling earnestly now.

"Yeah, that was a pretty bad blunder, huh?"

She smiled, "Very bad."

"Well maybe if Snape washed his hair once in a while, the glare from the sun wouldn't have reached my eyes and distracted me!"

"Fred!" Hermione exclaimed, laughing loudly.

He smiled, "You know, besides tickling you, that's the first time I've make you laugh."

Her laugher died down, but she was still smiling, "Told you George was funnier."

When Ron came across Hermione, she was slung over Fred's shoulder, being spun around and screaming.

"HEY!" Ron yelled, his face reddening, Fred, and consequently Hermione, stopped.

Fred's eyes almost popped out of his head, "Ronnikins!" He looked at where Ron's eyes lay, Hermione's bum. Fred blushed and set the dizzy girl onto her feet. She promptly fell onto the ground, laughing.

Fred smiled and, without thinking, said, "You're so adorable."

Ron flashed his eyes to his brother, "What?"

"Well, I-uh, I've got to go." Fred stuttered, blushing heavily.

Ron glared at his brother and walked over to Hermione, "Are you okay?

Hermione's laughter died down and she nodded, smiling, "Of course I am."

"Why was Fred spinning you?"

"Because I told him George was funnier."

Ron nodded grimly, "I see, of course that would result with lifting someone you hardly know and spinning around."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean 'hardly know.'"

"Just that, I mean, when did you guys even meet?"

Hermione stood up, glaring at Ron, "For your information, we're friends."

"You're friends with my brothers!" Ron exclaimed, his mouth agape.

Hermione nodded, "Why are you so shocked?"

"They're pranksters!"

"And?"

"You're..." He sputtered, looking for the right word, "Not!"

Hermione crossed her arms, "So what?"

Ron took in a deep breath, calming himself, "Alright fine, whatever you guys are friends."

They stood there awkwardly before Hermione spoke, "I don't think I've had a chance to tell you this but, your chess game was brilliant."

"Thanks," Rob said, smiling.

Hermione smiled back before saying, "Come on, let's go see Harry."

_**End Of The Year Banquet**_

"...I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

The noise that erupted throughout the Great Hall was deafening. Hugs were given all around. Fred felt a small body against his torso and looked down. He smiled and lifted up the bushy haired girl, twirling her around.

_**Hogwarts Express**_

Hermione was walking toward the exit of the platform. She saw Harry, Ron and Neville go through and was about to follow when the security guard stopped her. "We don't want hordes of you lot going through the "solid wall" and scaring the muggles. Just wait here for a bit."

Hermione sighed and placed her bag down. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. "Fred."

Fred smiled a bit and shoved his hands in his pockets, "So Hermione. I was thinking about this summer and...and I think you should come visit me-er-us. Ron would really like it."

"I'd have to ask my parents but I'd love to," she answered.

"Great," he smiled in response.

She chuckled a bit before being allowed to pass through the platform. She looked around, frowning a bit. Fred looked down at her, "what's wrong?"

She shrugged, "It's weird being back here. It's like none of that ever happened. Like it was all one big dream."

Fred thought, "I'll fix that."

Hermione frowned and looked at him, "Wha-" She jumped when she felt a sharp pinch on her arm, "OW!"

Fred laughed, "Now you know it's not a dream."

Hermione's frown deepened, "Some way to show me."

"How about this way." He leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

Fred shrugged, "For saving my brother I guess."

Hermione blushed, "Oh...well...have a nice summer," she responded slowly before turning to find her parents, Ron and Harry.

Fred laughed loudly, "'Have a nice summer?'"

Hermione turned around, seemingly dazed, "Yeah. I panicked and didn't know what else to say." She turned around again.

Fred smiled and called after her, "Well have a nice summer than!"

"Weird girl that one is," George commented, appearing behind him.

Fred nodded, "Very."

"We could have some fun with her this summer."

"Oh, we will."

George and Fred smiled at each other before high fiving. They then picked up their things to find their family, eagerly awaiting the summer.


	6. Because Lying Is So Much Easier

**Disclaimer: All that's mine is some of the dialogue and the romance between Fred and Hermione**

**_The Summer Before Second Year_**

_Dear Fred,_

_I've already told you this a hundred times before! I. Like. To. Read. So stop asking why I've been doing school work over the summer, please._

_Anyway, as always, you are the only one who has written me in the past week, it's odd. I mean, Ron only writes about important things, which I'm grateful for, but he "hates mindless chatter." Harry though, Harry usually writes back, yes the letter are short but they're something so I know those awful Dursley's haven't locked him in his room or something. I'm worried about him. Has Ron received any letters?_

_Write back soon._

_All my love,  
Hermione._

"Odd girl," Fred muttered to himself.

Ron walked into the kitchen, where Fred was sitting, and tried to read his letter, "who's an odd girl? And who wrote you?"

Fred jumped, pressing the letter against his chest, "Ron!" He looked down at the letter, "This? It's...it's from Hermione."

Ron's eyes narrowed, "What are you guys pen pal's now?"

Fred shrugged, attempting to seem unbothered by Ron's attitude, "She's worried about Harry, and since _you_ won't talk to her, she came to me." He finished with a smug grin and puffed out his chest.

Ron rolled his eyes and threw a spatula at him. He stopped and started playing with some cooking utensils, trying to appear nonchalant, "So you guys haven't been really talking or anything...have you?"

Fred looked over at his little brother, who was obviously developing feelings for the little lioness, "Um, no. Why? Has Ron got a crush?"

"No. She's so annoying, who would ever have a crush on her?" Unfortunately for Ron he blushed all over.

Fred smiled grimly, "Ah, perhaps some lovesick fool who sees past her hair and sees her mind?"

"Oh shut up."

Fred smirked, "Maybe if you wrote to her-"

"I do write to her! I just-"

"Hate mindless chatter," Fred waved him away, "Yeah, I got it, I got it."

Ron glared at his brother again, "Well, has she heard something from Harry? I haven't and I've asked him to stay over loads of times."

George, who was passing by, stopped in, "Did I hear you mention Harry? Have you two heard as well?"

The two answered together, "No, what?"

"You know now that I hear that twin thing, I don't think I ever realized just how disgusting that was," George commented, eyeing the two of them.

Ron rolled his eyes, "What's happened with Harry?"

"Harry used magic outside of school!"

"No way! Even you two haven't done that!" Ron exclaimed, looking horrified.

"Wicked!" Fred commented, smiling. Ron and George looked at him, who shrugged, "What?"

George ignored him, looking at Ron, "Yeah, Dad's gone to investigate."

Fred tapped his chin, "I think we need to take a more active role in this "investigation."

George smirked, "The car?"

"The car," Fred affirmed, nodding his head.

Ron stared at them, "Remember how gross that twin thing is?"

_Dear Hermione,_

_I saved Harry! Well, Ron and George did too, but I drove! So why are you yelling at me? You should be thanking me. I, Fred Weasley, saved your best mate, the famous Harry Potter, from his evil uncle. When I see you, I full expect praise, and hugs, and kisses. I will accept nothing less._

_I know you hate short letters and this is definitely short, but I must be off, we're all getting ready to play some Quidditch. I'll see you soon._

_Love,  
Fred_

Hermione shook her head, "Praises, and hugs and kisses," she snorted, "more like a nice smack over the head, for all of them!"

Despite herself, Hermione's eyes lingered on a few simple words.

_"Love,  
Fred."_

**_Diagon Alley - Whilst School Shopping_**

"Hermione!" Hermione whipped her head around to see Ron running towards her, looking worried.

"Ron, what's happened?"

Ron stopped to catch his breath, "Harry's gone missing. We flooed here and he's ended up somewhere."

Hermione thought, "What about Knockturn Alley?"

"What about it?"

Hermione looked up to see George and Fred, "It's only one place over and-"

"HARRY!"

The small group looked over to see Harry and Hagrid emerging from Knockturn Alley. He was promptly smothered by a Mrs. Weasley hug.

Fred leaned down to Hermione and whispered, "Good call, Granger."

Hermione smiled.


	7. Because It Matters

**_A Few Weeks Into The Year_**

"Gilderoy Lockhart!" Ron snorted in disgust, "What a load of junk!"

Hermione glared at him, "And what would you know? He's done loads of things, most you've ever done is manage to blow up a forgetting potion." Ron opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and sulked instead.

George came up next to Hermione, "Pretty savage words to defend someone you don't even know-"

Fred flanked her other side, "Perhaps the result of a schoolgirl crush?"

Hermione shrugged, "So what if I do, not that I do. He's smart, handsome, brave-"

George and Fred jumped in front of her, doing jazz hands, "Like us!"

George smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "And there's two of us."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Does this twin thing actually work on girls?"

George let his arm drop, bringing his hand up to his mouth, "Are you saying you're immune to our devilishly good looks and amazing charm?"

Fred seemed aghast, "Impossible!"

"Intolerable!"

"Inconcievable!"

"Oh stop being so dramatic," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Fred shrugged, "Alright, we were running out of 'I' words anyway. But really Granger-"

"Is Lockhart actually your type?" Finished George.

Hermione stared at them, "Type?"

George grinned and shoved her shoulder playfully, "You know-"

Fred wiggled his eye brows, "The kind that catches your fancy."

Hermione shrugged and started walking away, "Perhaps."

The two let her go. Fred then leaned over slighty to George and together they whispered, "We'll fix that."

**_After Mr. Weasley And Lucius Malfoy's Fight_**

"Brilliant!" George exploded, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Molly Weasley glared at them, "It was not brilliant. Your father could have really been hurt and he may even lose his job."

"I doubt I'll be fired, and even if I do get canned, it'll be worth it," Arthur responded, smiling at his son.

George laughed, but stopped when his mother smacked him over the head. Fred grinned at the exchange, he then manouvered himself until he was next to Hermione, "So what'd you think of the fight?"

"I think...Lucius was asking for it," Fred smiled, "But your father should have ignored him, he really _could_ get in trouble at the ministry."

Fred laughed and jumped in front of her, walking backwards, "Are you telling me that if Malfoy, the little one, said something about someone you love, you wouldn't clock him?"

Hermione suddenly seemed embarrassed, "I'll admit, I'd probably curse him-"

"And if you didn't have your wand?"

She huffed a bit, "I always have it."

"Granger..."

She sighed, "Alright, suspending reality, if I didn't have my wand, I would not punch him."

Fred stopped walking, causing Hermione to crash into him. She grunted and looked up at Fred. He looked hurt, "So even if he said something really bad about me and my family, you wouldn't punch him?"

Hermione shook her head slowly, Fred nodded and turned to walk away. Hermione jumped forward, grabbing his arm, "Fred!" Her turned around, now looking surprised. She looked down at her shoes but still held onto him, "I wouldn't punch him because I don't know how to."

Silence.

Suddenly Fred was shaking with laughter. Hermione blushed angrily, "What!"

Fred tried to calm himself down enough to answer. After a few minutes he finally succeeded and said, "I'm sorry it's just-," laughter, "I overreacted," laugh ," w-what do you mean you don't know how to punch someone?"

She bristled, "I don't know how."

He stopped laughing slowly but still kept a smile on his face. He brought her hand up to his and held it. Swinging their clasped hands he said, "I'll teach you."

_**Hogwarts Express - On the way to Hogwarts**_

"Have you seen Harry and Ron?"

"Nope, sorry."

Hermione closed the compartment door, sighing.

"Granger!" Hermione turned around to see the twins and the young girl she recognized to be Ginny.

"Hi Fred, hi George." She responded glumly.

"Aw, why so glum sugar plum?" Fred asked, coming around to wrap an arm around her.

"I can't find Harry or Ron." She responed sadly.

George shrugged, "Sit with us."

Fred brightened, tightening his arm around her, "Yeah! You can bond with Ginny!"

"You don't have to," Ginny responded, blushing.

Hermione smiled encouragingly, "I'd love to."

**_A Few Minutes Later_**

"So Granger, want to learn how to fight?" Fred asked after they had barely settled into a compartment.

Hermione looked around at the setting, "now?"

Fred shrugged, "Why not?"

She rolled her eyes, "Is that your motto or something?"

Fred smiled, "Or something." He pulled the second-year up and put his fists up to his face, "Do as I do."

Hermione did so, "Now what?"

George looked up from his Quidditch magazine, "Goodness Granger, you look less intimidating than a mouse."

Fred lowered his stance, frowning, "He's right." He came around behind her and fixed her hands, "Like this."

"Better George?" Hermione asked, making as mean a face as she could.

George grinned, "Now I'm scared."

Fred looked down at her small form pressed against him and he suddenly let go, "Right, so George here will take over now."

George looked at him strangely but got up, "Right."

Hermione however, was not as easily calmed, "What?"

Fred smiled tightly, "I'm more of a lover than a fighter, George here'll take care of you." He ruffled her hair before taking the spot his twin just vacated.

George grabbed her hands, "Right, so you put your hands here." He moved them to the right position, "Good."

Fred watched them for a moment, but soon picked up the discarded Quidditch magazine.

**_A Half Hour Later_**

"Okay, what was that?"

Fred blinked at his twin, "What?"

George glared at him before saying mockingly, " 'I'm more of a lover than a fighter'?" Fred began slipping into his robe and George raised his eyebrows, "Well?"

Fred shrugged, "Just get changed, Ginny and Granger will be back soon."

"They could see me in my boxers for all I care, now tell me what happened, you looked to be enjoying yourself all cuddly with Granger. Not that I don't like the little bird, but she's not exactly my type." He stared at his twin, "What's wrong _now_?"

Fred sighed, "She's a second-year."

"Yeah, and?"

"She's so small. I forgot, and I've practically been harrassing her since the day we met." He collapsed on the seat, "I'm practically a pervert!"

George rolled his eyes and sat next to him, "Granger was right, we are a bit too dramatic."

"Eh?"

"You're what? A year older than her, maybe two?"

"Yeah."

George shrugged, "So what does it matter?"

Fred sighed, "It just...it matters."

George leaned back against the wall, "Ah, my brother is falling in love."

Fred punched his twin, "I am not! I just have a hard time turning my natural flirting down around her. She's like a sister."

George rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right." He punched Fred back.

The two ended up on the ground, playfully wrestling. Until the two girl's opened the compartment door. Unfortunately, a stray leg sent the eldest girl onto the pile of wrestling brothers.

Fred looked up at the sound of a crash and his eyes widened, "Hermione!"

George looked at the source of the crash, "Uh."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes looking at the twin she landed on, "George!"


	8. Because It's What Friends Do

**_Continued From Previous Chapter_**

George laughed at the blushing girl on top of him, "Knew you couldn't resist the Weasley charm, but if you wanted me so bad all you had to do was ask, Granger."

Hermione blushed and tried to stand up. Fred walked swiftly over to her, ears red, and heaved her up. She looked at him and tried to smile a bit, "Thank you."

He nodded curtly and sat down on a seat, looking out the window. Hermione looked at George, who was getting up, and nodded lightly towards his brother. George followed her direction and then shrugged. George, Hermione, and the nervous looking Ginny sat down as well. No one talked, no one smiled, no one laughed.

_**During the Arrival of Ron's Howler**_

Fred leaned over to Hermione, who looked confused,"Don't tell me you've never seen a Howler before, Granger."

Hermione shrugged stiffly, "As a matter of fact, I haven't."

"Why so cold?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Excuse me?" Fred asked, blinking.

She turned to him, "No, excuse me. You've been acting like a git since the train ride here. So tell me, what did I do _this_ time?"

He looked down, "You didn't do anything."

"Then why won't you look me in the eye." He looked at her and she continued, "Listen, I know I'm bossy and a know-it-all but I don't deserve to have you play with my feelings. Either we're friends, or we're not. Choose one and stick by it."

"Of course we're friends."

"Then start acting like it." She saw his sad face and sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just Harry and Ron and all this I'm a bit...stressed."

He suddenly looked up, any hint of a frown was gone,"Then as your friend it's my job to fix that."

Hermione threw him a quick smile before turning back to Ron and Harry, who had just finished their verbal beating from Mrs. Weasley, who was becomming even scarier in the mind of Hermione. Fred turned back to George, Lee, and Oliver, who were laughing about the Howler.

And it was as if their conversation never happened.

_**Quidditch Practice**_

"What do you say about a bet, Fred old chap?"

Fred turned to his mirror image, "What are you going on about?"

George grinned, despite being tired, "I bet you can't beat me in a race."

"And the wager?"

George's eyes flicked to the bushy-haired Gryffindor, who was sitting in the stands talking to Ron, "If I win, I get to take Granger out. If you win, you do."

Fred glanced at Hermione, "What a stupid bet."

"You in?"

"Oh hell yes, I'm definitely in."

George smirked then called over to Harry, "Hey Potter!" Harry turned, "You up for a race?" Harry smiled and nodded.

Fred grabbed George's arm, "You're placing Harry in this bet?"

George rolled his eyes, "You're such a girl, it's to reduce suspicion of course."

"Oh."

George chuckled, "Love is taking your prankster training right out of you."

"I'm not in love!" George raised his eye brows, "I'm doing this to save Granger from the likes of you. It's what friends do."

"Riiiight."

Fred sighed, "Alright let's get this over with then."

Harry had finally made his way over and the three mounted, and took off. Harry had the advantage with his Nimbus TwoThousand, but the real race was between Fred and George. However, the winner would never be found out. As the three rounded the last corner, the Slytherins arrived on the pitch.

**_Moments Later_**

"Nobody asked you, you filthy little mudblood."

A wave of yelling arose from the Gryffindors.

"How rude!"

"You little-"

Something in Fred snapped and he lunged at the little Malfoy. George followed his suit and the only thing standing in their was was Flint jumping in front of the new Seeker.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!"

Fred turned in time to see his younger brother hit with his own spell. Before he could help Ron, Hermione and Harry were carrying Ron, who was puking slugs, off in the direction of Hagrid's hut.

George was fighting to get past Flint when Fred pulled him off, "It's alright! Stop it!"

George looked at him and nodded, but continued to glare daggers at the little Malfoy. Walking back to the common roon, a thought went through Fred's mind, "_She didn't even look upset._"

Later that night, Fred came down the common room, set on a trip to the kitchens. He saw Hermione sitting on the couch, her back to him and he wandered towards her. As he did he saw her head droop and wondered what she was so intent on reading even though her body desperately wanted sleep. He came over to her and gently plucked the book from her hands. Her head jumped back up and she stared at him, "Oh! Fred, hi." She rubbed her eyes, "What time is it?"

"It's late, you should..."

She looked up at the sound of his voice trailing off and realized he was reading the cover of her book. She tried to take it from him, "Fred, can I just have my book back-"

"Why are you reading this garbage?" He asked coldly.

She looked down at her hands, "Just thought it's something I should know about since-"

He suddenly threw the book onto the group and turned back to her, reciting the title, "The Inferiority of Mudbloods? Where did you even find this..._filth_."

"Library," Hermione answered, picking at her sleeve.

"Why would you read this?"

Hermione suddenly burst, she jumped up and stared at the tall boy in front of her, "So when Malfoy calls me it again, and he will, I _know_ what it means so I don't stand there like an _idiot, _not understanding why he looks so _smug_ and _proud_ and why my friends are attacking him and-"

She stopped only because Fred had grabbed her into a hug. She was confused until she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She paused for a second before wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione looked up at him, "For what?"

"For what he called you."

"How is that your fault at all?"

Fred shrugged, "I'm still sorry."

She pulled away from him slowly and smiled a bit, "It's not your fault. But thanks." She looked at the book on the ground and grimaced, "I don't even want to touch it."

Fred walked closer to the book and then smiled, "I have an idea."

**_Five Minutes Later_**

"Oh Fred, I don't know."

"Come on Granger, you know you want to."

"But-"

"Just do it!"

Hermione looked at the book she was levitating, "Fine." She pushed her wand forward and watched the book sail into the flames.

Fred came up beside her, smiling. "Good job, Granger. How's it feel to break the rules?"

"Terrible! Madam Pince will be furious! I'll never be allowed into the library again!"

Fred laughed and slung an arm around her, "I'll take care of it."

**_The Next Day - In The Library_**

"Madam Pince?"

The old librarian looked up and her mouth dropped open. Not only was a Weasley in her librarian, but one of the twins! _And_ he was with the young girl who seemed to always be in her library. To top it all off, he had an arm wrapped around her shoulders! She cleared her throat and whispered, "Yes?"

Fred smiled charmingly, "Hermione has something to say."

Madam Pince moved her eyes to Hermione, keeping one eye on the Weasley, she had, of course, heard stories. "Well?"

The girl spoke softly, "Well, you know how I checked out The Inferiority of Mudbloods?"

The librarian nodded, "Yes...and..."

Hermione burst, "Well I was reading it in the common room and I got up and I tripped, I'm very clumsy like that, and the book flew out of my hands and into the fireplace and I couldn't save it and I'm really really sorry!"

It took a second but Madam Pince finally spoke, "Is this the truth?"

Hermione's face answered for her, but before anyone else could speak, Fred jumped in, "No. She's lying. But I made her. I was fooling around and the book fell into the fireplace, Hermione nearly jumped into the the flames to retrieve it! If you should punish anyone, please punish me."

Madam Pince though hard, "Well, the was very old, and valuable. And your actions were foolish." Hermione looked about ready to cry, "But it was hardly read...and it _was _and accident, correct?" The two nodded, "Oh, just...don't let it happen again. Now run off, but shh!"

The two nodded quickly before practically running out of the library. Madam Pince waiting until they were gone before removing The Inferiority Of Mudbloods from the long list of books. She wrinkled her nose before muttering, "Good riddance."

**_Outside The Library_**

"We could have DIED!"

Fred laughed loudly and twirled her around, "But we didn't!"

She looked up at him, "Why did you cover for me? She could have killed you!"

Fred shrugged, "Because it's what friends do."

Hermione smiled shyly and the two kept walking, arriving in the main entrance. Hermione sighed, "Why didn't she even give us detentions?"

Fred shrugged, "Maybe she was happy it was destroyed."

Hermione snorted, "Yeah right. That woman lives off of books. She loves them more than I do."

Fred gasped, "What? Is that even possible?"

Hermione punched his arm, "Oh shut it."

He rubbed the spot where she hit him, "Ouch! Maybe I shouldn't have taught you how to fight."

"You mean made _George_ teach me how to fight."

"Well-"

She shrugged, "Doesn't matter, I'm glad you did, seems like George _was_ the better choice. He's got it all doesn't he? Looks, humor, _and_ he can fight? What a guy."

Fred narrowed his eyes, "Fancy my twin, eh?"

She shrugged, "Who wouldn't?" She smiled coyly and Fred finally understood her teasing.

"Oh yeah, well then let's fight!"

She backed up slowly, placing her hands in front of her, "Fred, no...don't!"

He charged at her, lifting her over his shoulder, "Who's the better fighter now?"

Hermione punched his back, "Put me down this instant!"

Her ignored her, choosing instead to run outside and plop her down onto by grass by the lake. He straddled her and lifted her arms above her head, "Who's the better fighter now?"

She smirked, "George?"

He put her small wrists into his one hand and held them down, "Try again."

Hermione pretended to think, "Lockhart!"

Fred poised his hand above her stomach, "Wrong again."

She "thought" again then her eyes widened and she smiled, "Oh, I know! Neville!"

"That does it!" He then proceeded to tickle her mercilessly.

"Stop! -gasp- Stop please!"

He smirked, "Who's the best?"

"-Gasp- You! You're the best!"

Breaking into their fun, a voice drawled from the side, "What do we have here?"

Fred stopped tickling her and turned around. His eyes narrowed and he felt an odd growl in his throat, "Malfoy."

Hermione caught her breath but couldn't see the newcommer, Fred's form blocked her sight, "Malfoy?" She felt herself be heaved up from the ground. Before she could get a good retort in, Fred placed her behind himself.

Malfoy smirked, "So Weasley, your family wasn't traitorous enough, now you're shagging the mudblood?"

Forgetting reason, Fred grabbed Malfoy's lapels, "you piece of-"

Hermione jumped forward and grabbed Fred's arm, which was about to strike Malfoy, "Fred, no!"

Fred glanced down at her, then at the scared boy he held. Finally he threw the snake to the ground, "Get out here."

Malfoy promptly ran off.

The two stood side by side and watched the boy run. Hermione suddenly looked up at Fred and asked, "So when you first saw Malfoy..."

"Yeah?"

"Did you growl?"

Fred blushed to his toes.


	9. Because Girls Need Protecting

**_In The Library, After Mrs. Norris's Attack_**

"Where is she?(1)" Hermione dimly heard Harry ask from her place in the stacks.

"Somewhere over there. Looking for another book. I think she's trying to read the whole library before Christmas(2)"

Hermione snorted in indignation and turned to emerge when a tall shadow covered her. She looked up and smiled a bit, "Hi, Fred."

Fred did not seem in the mood to smile, "Hermione, we need to talk."

Hermione cocked her head to the side, "Why-"

Before she could even think about finishing her sentence, Fred took her hand and dragged her deeper into the stacks, into a section on the History of Magic, a place no Hogwarts student entered. She ripped her hand from his grasp and glared at him, "What did you do that for?"

"I don't want Harry or Ron overhearing," he responded, turning to face her.

"Whatever it is you have to say, they can hear it as well."

"I think Harry is bad news."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "Excuse me."

"I just, I have a really bad feeling about him."

"Harry is one of my best friends."

Fred suddenly sensed he made the wrong move telling her, "I know but-"

"Have you told your brother about this," she shook her head and spit the next word out, "_feeling_. You have about Harry?"

"He wouldn't listen if I did."

"And you thought I would?"

"Ron can protect himself, I need to protect you."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief, "What?"

Fred let out a breath of air, thinking he had gotten through to her, "Harry is bad for you, he proved that last year by almost getting you killed, and with the car this year and-"

"Do you realize how patronizing that sounds? Protect me?" She looked at him, almost looking ready to cry.

"It's just...you're a girl and-"

"Excuse me!"

Fred sighed, "Hermione-"

"No, my turn to talk." Fred opened his mouth, and then closed it. Hermione took a second to gain control of herself, reminding herself she _was_ in a library. "Harry is my best friend. Without him, I would have no one. He is not trouble. He doesn't go asking for it, it merely seems to find him. And if anyone ever tries to tell me to stay away from him, I will be sure to cut that person out of my life. Harry is the good guy. Please try to remember that."

Fred nodded slowly, "I apologize."

Hermione looked at him for a second then nodded as well, "I'll forgive you this once. But next time there will be no more chances."

Fred looked down, "Right."

Hermione took in a breath and then left the stacks, feeling extremely irritable.

**_Slytherin/Gryffindor Game - Rogue Bludger Incident_**

"Harry!"

Hermione couldn't contain herself as she ran onto the field to her now unconscious friend. Ron followed suit and ended up right next to her. She knelt next to him, mud pulling her deeper into the ground and touched his face gently, "Harry!"

She felt arms pull her up and stared into the face of Fred. He smiled at her lightly, "That's what I call a fantastic catch."

She felt a nervous chuckle bubble up and clapped a hand over her mouth. Fred looked over her shoulder and his smile immediately dropped.

"Oh no, not you(3)." Hermione looked down to see Harry now conscious and speaking to Lockhart.

Hermione watched with wide eyes, ready to see Lockhart's amazing magic. However, she was sorely disappointed and creased her eyebrows lightly at the spell he used. She gasped as she saw Harry's arm go limp and rubbery.

**That Night - Common Room**

_"_Are you alright?"

Fred looked up in surprise at the small voice to his right. He smiled lightly at the young girl, "Of course, why?"

She looked at him suspiciously, "Let me see your shoulder."

He suddenly knew her game, "I don't think so."

"Afraid of a girl are you?"

He stood up slowly, "Not in the least."

She took a step towards him, "You look nervous."

Fred smirked, "Of a puff ball?"

Surprising Fred, and herself, Hermione suddenly leaped at Fred, pushing him back onto the sofa..luckily. He moaned in pain and she took his surprise to her advantage and yanked open his Quidditch robes, which he still wore. She smirked in triumph, "I knew it!"

Fred's eyes were practically popping out of his head, "What are you doing!"

She realized how this looked and blushed a shade of red so dark, it seemed the rest of her body was starch white in contrast. She jumped off of him and stuttered to explain herself, "It's just, you were protecting Harry from the bludger and I saw it catch you once when you were trying to get a swing at it, and I was going to give you some medicine to reduce to pain, but I wasn't sure if I only imagined it hitting you, so I had to be sure, but you weren't going to tell me, so I had to-"

"Jump me and undress me?" He asked, smiling a wide cheshire cat grin.

Fred wasn't sure how, but Hermione got redder, "I was just-"

Fred suddenly burst into laughter. Hermione watched him for a second before succumbing to the giggles as well. Before long the two were on the ground laughing and clutching their sides. Their giggles died down and Fred stood up, wincing and grabbing his shoulder.

Hermione followed suit and watched him, distress on her face, "Do you want the medicine?"

Fred looked down on her and smiled lightly, "It's not too bad."

Hermione nodded then thought, "Wait, why are you still in your Quidditch robes? The game's been over for ages."

It was Fred's turn to blush, "Well, with my shoulder being buggered up, I couldn't exactly...remove my robes."

Hermione laughed loudly, then covered her mouth, "I'm sorry it's just. Well. Never mind, let me help you."

Fred watched in amazement as the young lioness walked up to him, almost refusing to look up at him, and walked behind him, pulling down his robes slowly and carefully. He winced once but didn't allow her to know, he didn't want her to feel bad. He was finally free of his muddy, sweaty robes and instantly felt bad that she was forced to touch it. He turned around and was even more amazed when he was handed back a clean and wonderfully spelling robe.

"What did you-"

"Scourgify. I figured since it was your wand arm that got hurt I'd save you the trouble."

He smiled lightly and pulled her into a one-armed hug, "Thank you."

She wrapped her arms around his torso and smiled despite herself, "No problem."

"What...what's going on!"

The two jumped apart at the sound of an intruder. Fred shoved Hermione behind him before releasing the breath he had been holding, "George."

Hermione's eyes widened, "George?"

Fred moved aside to let her see before looking back at him twin, who did not look amused in the least. George walked down the stairs, slowly but dangerously, and Fred contemplated pulling Hermione behind him again, or better yet, putting himself behind Hermione. George glared only at him, "What do you think you are doing Frederick?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "Freder-"

"I was only sitting here, she came in and offered to help me."

George snorted a bit, "Oh yeah, I really can see her offering to undress you."

Hermione tried to interject, "But I-"

The two spoke to her at the same time, "Not now!"

Fred was still playing the defensive, "I didn't make her do anything, I was just sitting here-"

"Waiting for her?"

"No! I was trying to will myself to get up and remove my robes!"

"But instead you preyed on her and convinced her to remove your clothes for you and then what? She tripped and fell into you? And you, being the chivalrous person you are caught her _just_ before she fell? What a cliche."

Hermione finally stepped between the boys and glared at George, "Hey!" He looked down at her, almost surprised that she was there. She poked him hard in the chest, "Fred didn't make me do anything, he wouldn't ever even try. I _do_ have a brain, and a mind of my own. I just got back from visiting Harry and Fred _was_ on the couch. I _offered _to help him remove his robes, he didn't even ask. Then, he hugged me because we're _friends_!"

George looked from his brother to the girl in front of him and finally sighed, "Fine."

"Do you actually believe me?"

He thought for a second then nodded, "Yeah."

She nodded, then turned back to Fred and smiled lightly, "Good night Fred. If you want the medicine in the morning, just ask." She patted him on the arm before retreating to her dorm room.

George was staring at his shoe before he said, "I'm sorry. I actually am. I don't know what got a hold of me."

Fred nodded after a moment, "It's okay."

"What is it about that girl that drives the blokes crazy?"

Fred sighed, "I have absolutely no idea." His eyes narrowed slightly, "You...do you...care for her as well?"

George nodded, "Oh yes." His eyes widened, "OH! No, no, not like that!"

Fred released another breath, "Oh good."

George laughed lightly, "You are so in love."

Fred jumped, "Not in the least. She's...like a sister."

George nodded patronizingly, "Oh of course."

"Really!"

"I believe you 100 percent."

"...prat."

_**During The Dueling Club Meeting**_

Fred watched with wide eyes as Hermione was pulled into a headlock by Millicent Bulstrode. He made a move to release her, he stopped when he felt a tug on his robes. He turned to see George and frowned, "But, Hermione-"

George looked past him and Fred followed his gaze. Fred saw Harry pull the large Slytherin off of the small Gryffindor. From his side he heard Malfoy say in a disgusted voice, "I guess the hero does always get the girl."

Fred felt something inside him drop (stomach, lungs, heart, he wasn't sure) and looked to the floor, half expecting whatever it is that dropped to be on the ground.

**_Later That Night_**

Hermione felt her eyes drooping the minute she walked into the common room. She started walking up the steps and was surprised when they turned into a slide. She landed on her back and looked up, meeting the eyes of one Fred Weasley. She groaned and allowed him to help her up, "What did you do?"

"Simple, my dear Watson, I jumped onto the same step as you so we would both be forced down the slide."

Hermione sighed, "Why."

"Because I wanted to talk to you."

"And simply asking me to talk is too...logical?"

He smiled, "It's simply not the Weasley way."

Hermione yawned and nodded, "Fine, we can talk, but I need to sit down."

Fred followed her to the couch. She sat on the end and laid her head on the arm of the couch. He sat next to her and smirked at her sleepiness. "Why so tired?"

She glared at him, "As if you didn't know."

"Tell me anyway."

"Millicent thought it would be a good idea to charge me and put me in a very painful head lock, then I had to do damage control with Harry after his...incident with the snake." She paused to see his reaction.

He nodded, "Why were you so much later than Ron and Harry?"

Hermione sat up, "What?"

He frowned, "Um...why...were...you...so-"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're not going to tell me Harry is an evil wizard and I should stay away from him before he can steal me away or something else equally ridiculous?"

Fred laughed lightly, "I have ears you know." Hermione's face questioned him so he continued, "You told me not to tell you to stay away from Harry, or you would cut me out of your life." Hermione smiled. "Besides, having Harry around, no one will bother you!"

"And why is that."

"Because they are way too afraid to get within three feet of him." He smirked and took the hit she gave to him. The two sat in comfortable silence until Fred noticed Hermione rub her arms, "Cold?"

She shrugged, "A bit." A few moments passed and Hermione noticed Fred's arms had goosebumps she smirked and asked, "Cold?"

He returned her smirk, "A bit."

They laughed and Fred grabbed a red and gold blanket hanging on the side of the couch. He draped it over her and himself and felt something swell inside himself as she moved closer to him to get fully under the blanket. He wrapped an arm around her and felt whatever was swelling swell again as she moved into him.

Hermione sighed contently, as she felt the blanket warm her. She stiffened for a second at the feel of the large hand on her shoulder but, perhaps due to sleepiness, moved into the boy next to her.

There they stayed for a time. Hermione couldn't say for how long because she fell asleep, and Fred because he was...well he had zoned out. He felt her breathing even out and suddenly became scared. He had no idea how to get her to her bed. Despite wanting her to remain asleep, he knew she would get a better night's sleep in her bed. He shook her lightly and smiled sadly as she opened her eyes. "Hey."

She rubbed her eyes tiredly, "What time is it?"

"I don't know exactly but it is time for sleeping beauty to go to her bed."

Hermione nodded, still sleepy and made her way to the stairs, climbing them to her dorm room. Fred watched her from his place on the couch, he had just turned back to the fire when he heard her call to him, "Sweet dreams Fred."

He turned to see her slip into her room and smiled to himself, "Sweet dreams." He sat there for a minute before smacking himself across the face. He groaned and fell onto the empty couch. "Stop thinking those thoughts. She's twelve for God sakes." Inside his head, a small voice corrected him, "_13_."

He then proceeded to try and suffocate himself with a pillow, "I'm still a pervert."

AN: I realized when writing this that my chapters tend to skip to little moments a lot. But, in this story, all Hermione and Fred have are little moments together. As they get older, and closer, the moments will become longer and more, but to start they're small and infrequent. OH, and the numbers next to some quotes are quotes from the book, and will be listed at the end of every chapter. So this one:

1 and 2: Page 147  
3: Page 172


	10. Because It's Tradition

**_Post Polyjuice Potion Mishap_**

"Hermione Granger is in the hospital wing!"

"What?" Fred snapped his head up so quickly he felt something crack.

The young boy ran over to him, "Hermione Granger is in the hospital wing and nobody knows why! A bunch of people are down there trying to get a good look at her."

Fred looked at George and they nodded simultaneously before getting up and running out the portrait hole. When they finally arrived at the hospital wing there were not a "bunch" of people it was a full blown mob. Madam Pomfrey glared at the mass of students as she finished putting up curtains around a bed that Fred assumed was Hermione's. She then proceeded to shove them out the door.

The crowd slowly dispursed, and Fred and George meandered throughout the halls silently. All of a sudden George pushed Fred into a passageway. Fred fell against the wall, landing on his butt. "Hey!" He shouted, attempting to get up.

George pushed him back down and then sat next to him, "Tell her."

"Tell who what."

"Don't act like an idiot." George looked over at his twin and then softened his voice, "Whenever Hermione is released, tell her how you feel."

"I can't. She's too youn-"

"She'll always be 'too young!' She's a year younger and she acts five years _older_."

Fred looked down and began fiddling with his robes, "What if she doesn't return the feelings?"

"What if she does?"

Fred sighed, "Alright fine. Once she gets out of the Hospital Wing I'll tell her."

George smiled and clapped him on the back, "Good boy." His smiled dropped and a thoughtful expression crossed his face, "Hmm..."

Fred's eyebrows furrowed, "'Hmm. What?"

George faced him, completely serious, "Which do you like better? Fremione or Hred?"

Fred promptly socked him in the arm.

_**Hospital Wing - Later That Day**_

"What's that?" asked Harry, pointing to something sticking out from under Hermione's pillow (1).

Alarms sounded off in Hermione's head, "Just a get well card (2)." She tried to stick it further under the pillow but Ron, damn him, grabbed it.

It turned out he had grabbed Lockhart's card to her and Hermione breathed a small sigh of relief, although Ron was even angrier, "You sleep with this under your _pillow?_ (3)"

Hermione was about to explain when Madam Pomfrey appeared with her medicine. She obliged and felt the now familiar lull of sleepiness descend over her. She reached under her pillow and pulled out the card she had feared Ron had actually seen

_Hermione,_

_Get well soon, life isn't nearly as much fun without you._

_All the love in the world (times two),_

_Fred and George_

Hermione smiled to herself before placing the card back under her pillow.

_**February**_

By the time February rolled around, Hermione was back to normal, although she could see better in the dark, something she decided not to tell Madam Pomfrey about, after all it could come in handy some day.

Practically the second she was released from the hospital wing she was pounced on with hundreds of questions, luckily Harry and, especially Ron, kept people away from her.

Unfortunately, this included Fred. Whenever he got near her, someone else would start asking Hermione questions and Ron would shoo both of them away. Fred was losing hope of ever asking Hermione out when the next Quidditch match rolled around. Fred smiled to himself, this would be the perfect opportunity, he could ask her out and either way it wouldn't affect his match. If she said no, he would use his disappointment to beat the bludgers and if she said yes, he could use his excitement. Win-win right?

Fred found the trio outside the Great Hall. He sauntered close to Hermione when she suddenly ran away. He tried to catch her attention as she ran by but she didn't even spare a passing glance. He sighed before trudging back to his twin, who was laughing hysterically. George clapped a hand on Fred's back, "Now, what fun would it be if it was easy?"

Fred shrugged but was determined, he _would_ ask her out before the day was over.

**_During The Quidditch Match_**

The team had just lifted into the air when McGonagall came storming across the pitch and canceled the match. Oliver Wood was devastated but it was clear that something bad had happened. George consoled Oliver while Fred observed McGonagall, Harry and Ron. McGonagall was upset and if she was talking to Harry and Ron about it..."_oh no._"

George moved away from Wood, Lee had taken his spot, and moved next to his twin, "What?"

Fred turned to face George, "It's Hermione."

"You can't know that."

Fred shrugged and looked back at McGonagall and the two boys before they rushed off, "It's her."

The news was out. Hermione Granger had been petrified.

With the two new attacks everything had changed. Students had a much earlier curfew, 6:00 PM, and everyone was worried. Well, almost everyone. The Slytherins were the only house who had not had someone petrified and they were, if possible, more annoying than usual.

Harry was dealing with more frightened looks than usual, and Ron had taken the role of body guard. Fred and George were working overtime trying to bring some more laughter into the lives of the scared Hogwarts students, but only one half of the duo was into it. Fred had taken to...stalking Harry.

Probably a bit extreme but Fred had sort of lost it when Hermione was petrified. Fred followed Harry to his classes before going to to his own.

And things only got worse.

Ginny was missing.

Fred, George, Harry and Ron sat in the common room. There was no laughter, no happiness, no talking.

Once it got late, Fred and George shared a glance before going to their dormitory.

Once there they sat on George's bed, sitting across from each other. Fred reached out and grabbed George's hand. George looked up at his brother and Fred nodded. "I know, I'm scared too."

George nodded, tears in his eyes. Fred leaned over and the two hugged, no words were needed.

As fast as the terror had appeared it disappeared. Percy and the twins nearly burst into tears when they saw their baby sister alive, although disoriented and crying. The Weasley's embraced for a time while Harry watched from the side lines.

Fred ruffled his sister's hair, "Your first year here and already causing problems, what will it be like when you start to date?"

His sister smiled before a fresh wave of tears exploded from her. And the hugging continued.

_**End Of The Year Feast**_

The Great Hall was quite a sight that night. Halfway through the night Hermione came flying into the room and into Harry's arms. Fred felt a wave of excitement at the image of Hermione, healthy and active, but also felt his stomach tighten when Harry embraced her tightly. She sat down across from Fred and smiled shyly at him.

Fred smiled back and it was at that moment he realized that while he cared for Hermione, she really was too young. But she wouldn't always be. Until that time Fred would be her friend, her confidant, and her protector, whenever she needed him.

It would be hard for him to see her lust after other boys but maybe, just maybe, one day the boy she lusted after would be him.

With this realization, Fred shot a small glob of mashed potatoes at Hermione, and smiled when she threw a turkey leg at him.

_**Train ride home**_

The train ride home was relatively uneventful. The twins found ammunition against Percy, which was always fun, and everyone's spirits were light and happy.

At the barrier Hermione was once again stuck going through with Fred. Fred smiled down at her, "This should be our tradition."

"I don't think I have a choice in the matter anyway."

"Two years in a row."

"It's like it was meant to be."

Fred laughed lightly. The two passed through the barrier, back into reality.

Hermione turned to find her family and Fred panicked, he wasn't ready for her to go. "Hermione-"

Hermione turned to him and smiled, "Don't worry Fred. I'm not going anywhere."

Fred smiled as she opened her arms and he lifted her off the ground. Suddenly he felt lips on his cheek and nearly dropped her. He placed her down and raised an eyebrow, "What was that for?"

Hermione smiled coyly, "Oh I dunno. For the card you sent me I guess."

Fred nodded, "Well if that's the response I get, expect a lot of cards this summer."

Hermione swatted his arm, "Oh shush."

Fred smiled as her watched red creep into her face. She may not be ready yet, but that didn't mean Fred would stop flirting.

He was still a Weasley.

AN: That's it for Book 2! I keep telling all these excuses for not updating but the real reason is, I just haven't felt like sitting down and doing all that I have to do to get the chapters out, which is surprisingly a lot. ANYWAY. Look for more chapters and possibly a new story (Cedric/Hermione) coming soon. And below are the page numbers where a few lines came from.

1). Chapter 13 page 228  
2). Chapter 13 page 228  
3). Chapter 13 page 228


	11. Time to Cross the Line

_**Summer Before Third Year - Diagon Alley**_

"Hermione!"

Hermione whipped around and broke out into a smile, "Ron."

Hermione started for Ron but before she could reach him she was smothered by the twins. "Hermione! Dear girl-"

"We've missed you so!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as they released her, "Hello George, Fred."

They grinned at her before being shoved aside by Ron, "Lay off her, will you?"

The two raised their eyebrows simultaneously, "What's wrong ickle Ronnikins?"

Ron turned maroon before Hermione placed a hand on his arm, "Ron, calm down, it's fine." She looked at the twins, "I'm used to it by now."

Ron sighed, "Fine. Is Harry with you?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. He's not with you?"

"No, he's in trouble."

Mr. Weasley suddenly came forward, "He's not in trouble Ron."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed, "What _isn't_ he in trouble for_?"_

Percy answered this question, "He used magic outside of school. Again."

Hermione sighed, "He can't help it sometimes, and with those hideous Dursley's around-"

"It doesn't matter since he's _not _in trouble, alright? Now when we find Harry, nobody will mention it, clear?" Mr. Weasley spoke with such authority that nobody argued, although Hermione swore she saw a glint in the twins eyes.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Alright then, let's find Harry shall we?"

The huge group then started off to find the Boy-who-lived. Fred and George eventually fell into step with Hermione and Ron. He smiled down at her, "So Hermione, what's new in the life of the bookworm?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Nothing Fred, what's new in the life of the troublemaker?"

Fred clapped a hand to his heart, "Ouch, you wound me."

"Oh please."

"Do I sense a hint of grumpiness?"

Ron rolled his eyes this time, "Stop flirting you two."

Hermione blushed a bit, "We are not flirting."

Fred nodded, "Yeah, if we were flirting I'd do _this_." He suddenly grabbed her around the middle and dipped her, "Darling, did it hurt?" Off to the side, George shook his head, but there was still a smile.

Hermione shrieked when he grabbed her but knew he wouldn't stop until she played along, "Did _what_ hurt?"

"Why, when you fell from heaven."

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up, "That's enough of that." Fred released her and was faced with a very enraged brother.

Fred held up his hands, "I was only joking."

Ron was about to reply when Hermione grabbed his arm, "Come on Ron, let's get some ice cream." Ron took a deep breath before nodding. As Hermione was leading Ron away she leaned over to Fred and whispered, "By the way, that line will never work, ever."

Fred smiled as she walked past.

_**Later That Night**_

Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked past Ron and Percy's room and heard the two yelling at each other. As she passed the twin's room she stopped outside when she heard laughter. She straightened her shoulders before opening the door and barging in.

"Oi!"

Hermione closed the door quietly, "Where is Percy's badge?"

The twins shared a look before George stood up and slowly walked towards her, "Dear Hermione, why would steal our dear brothers most sacred badge? We know how much it means to him."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "Okay first, don't refer to Percy as your "dear brother" you can't stand him, and second, you would steal it _because_ you know how much it means to him."

George smiled, "Can't get anything past you, can we?"

"Just show me the badge."

"Step right this way."

George led her over to the bed and nodded to Fred, who lifted a pillow and revealed the badge. Hermione sat on the bed beside Fred and George sat next to her. She looked at the badge, then at George, then at Fred and then back at the badge. "So...what did you do to it?"

Fred sighed, "We've been trying to charm it to read 'Bighead Boy'."

George continued, "But we've only been able to make it last for a few seconds."

The three were silent for a second before Hermione nodded, "Hold on one second." She jumped off the bed and ran silently out of the room. The two shared another look but before they could speak, Hermione was back.

She knelt beside the bed and took out her wand, she pointed it at the badge and whispered, "_Izraziti_, bighead boy."

The badge went blank for a second and the three were silent again. Suddenly, the words "BIGHEAD BOY" appeared on the badge. Fred and George instantly sprung from the bed and grabbed Hermione, squishing her between them.

Fred smiled broadly, "You are a GENIUS!"

George nodded, "Really! You know," He let her go and Fred followed the suit, but kept his arm on her shoulder. George looked at her thoughtfully, "with a bit of training you could be one of the best pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen. Perhaps even as good as us."

Fred looked scandalized, "What?"

George nodded seriously, "Yes. I said it."

Fred eyed Hermione warily, "Hermione as a prankster? That could be dangerous."

They began to circle her and Hermione shrunk a bit under their gaze. George nodded, "Very dangerous. Maybe we should just leave well enough alone."

They stopped and Hermione crossed her arms, "Are you two finished?"

They looked at each other then at Hermione, "Yes."

Fred came up next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, "You know. I never knew you could be such a coy little thing."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Meaning?"

"You _did_ sneak into two boy's room."

"Because I knew you had Percy's badge."

Fred nodded, "Uh-huh, I'm sure." He looked at George and nodded to the door, George took the hint and left.

Hermione watched him leave and took a step away from Fred, "What are you up to?"

Fred took a step towards her, "Whatever do you mean?"

She held out a hand, "Stay away from me."

He nodded, "Of course." They stood still for a second before Fred pounced. He grabbed her around the waist and dragged her onto the bed. Straddling her he smiled, "Hello Granger."

Hermione's eyes got so wide Fred worried they would explode out of her head, "Fred!"

Fred held up a finger to his mouth, "Shh...wouldn't want someone coming in would you?"

She glared up at him, "What's wrong with you today?"

"What are talking about?"

"You're very touchy-feely."

Fred's cheeks suddenly looked like someone had dusted red onto them, "I've just missed you." He slowly got off of her and sat with his back against the wall.

Hermione sat up and positioned herself across from Fred and took his hands, "I've missed you too."

Fred smiled brightly then became serious, "Why haven't you written?"

She sighed and looked down, "I'm sorry. I've just been busy getting ready for this year." She looked up at him, "I have a huge workload this year."

"How many classes are you taking?"

Hermione paused for just a second then shrugged, "I haven't counted exactly but a lot."

Fred nodded then smiled again and jumped up, "With all of the excitement I completely forgot!"

Hermione swiveled around to watch him dig through a large travel bag, throwing things out as he went, "Forgot what?"

He seemed to find what he was looking for and bounded back over to the bed, jumping on it and nearly sending Hermione through the ceiling. She laughed when she landed and looked at what Fred had brought. It was a small parcel wrapped (messily) in bright paper. Hermione looked up at him, confused. Fred smiled and placed the thing in her hand, "I know it's not your birthday for a few more days but. I figure with school starting up and especially with all your classes there won't be much time for gift giving. So I'm giving it to you now when I can enjoy your reaction."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you Fred, but you know you-"

Fred rolled his eyes, "Didn't have to, yeah yeah I got it. And yes I did." They both stopped and just stared into each others eyes. He laughed nervously, "Okay, open it."

Hermione ripped off the wrapping paper and slowly opened the box that had been covered by the paper, she half expected something to jump out of it. When that fear passed she looked into the box and her eyes rested on a long chain, and at the end was a silver pendent with ancient runes scrawled into it. She gasped lightly and lifted the necklace out of the box.

Fred looked at her, still nervous, "Is a gasp good or bad?" She looked at him, her jaw dropped, unable to speak. "Okay, um, nod once if you like it."

Hermione smiled a bit and nodded once, "I love it."

Fred smiled, relieved, "Well, I was walking in Diagon Alley and I saw it in the window. It's a protection charm, I figured since you and Harry and Ron get into so many...adventures it couldn't hurt to have a bit more protection with you. It came with an incantation, I charmed it myself. I mean, I'm not as good at charms as, say, you, but I'm pretty decent. I can give you the charm in case you want to redo it yourself-"

Hermione finally snapped out of her daze and jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and enveloping him in a hug "I love it so much, and I don't need to recast the charm." She pulled back slightly but kept her arms around him and he kept his arms around her. She looked into his eyes and said, "I trust you."

Suddenly, Hermione's lips were on his.


	12. Time to Talk

The feeling of hands in her hair brought Hermione back. She immediately pushed off of Fred and scurried to the furthest point on the bed she could be without falling off.

Fred opened his eyes, a grin still on his lips. He looked at Hermione, who looked terrified, and frowned, "What's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"For...for kissing me?"

"I should have asked first."

Fred stared at her before bursting out laughing. Hermione glanced at the door and looked about ready to bolt. She was planning her escape when she felt a warm hand enclose over hers. She looked back at Fred and saw him staring at her warmly before slowly pulling her to him. Hermione was now only a few inches away from him, she felt her cheeks heating up and she looked away.

Fred smiled lightly, "Hey, hey you." He brought his hand around her face and gently nudged her to look at him. She finally did and found herself staring into his eyes. He stared back at her, completely serious, "I'm glad you didn't ask."

Hermione nodded slowly, "Next time I'll ask."

Fred smirked, "Next time?" Hermione blushed fiercely and looked down. "Maybe next time you won't have to ask." She felt his hand under her chin, lightly pushing her to look at him. Their faces were closer together than before, and she could feel his breath on her face.

BANG! "FRED!" The two jumped apart, immensely startled by the sound of the door being thrown open. George looked from his twin to Hermione, "What did I interrupt?"

Hermione stood up quickly, brushing invisible dirt off of her pants, "Nothing."

Fred stood next to her, "What was so important that you had to come bursting in here?"

George smiled broadly, "Percy is losing his mind. He's tearing his and Ron's room apart looking for the badge."

Fred's grin matched his twins', "Let's go, I can't miss this."

George nodded, "Knew you wouldn't want to." He ran out the door ahead of his twin.

Fred turned back to Hermione, as if remembering she was still there, "We'll talk tomorrow, yeah?" Without waiting for her response he kissed her forehead lightly before running after his twin.

Hermione put a hand to her lips, "Tomorrow."

**_The Next Morning_**

Fred practically bounced out of bed the next morning. He jumped on George's bed, "Get up George! Get up, get up get up get up GET UP!"

George responded by shoving Fred off his bed.

Fred jumped off the ground, a smile still stuck on his face, "GEORGE GET UP!"

George threw off his covers and glared at his twin, "Why are you so happy!"

Fred shrugged, still smiling, "Why shouldn't I be happy? The sun is shining, the birds are singing!"

George looked at him with narrowed eyes, "You snogged Granger last night."

Fred looked scandalized, "I did not!"

"Yes, yes you did."

"Not exactly!"

George jumped out of bed, "How could you! I thought you said you were only going to be her friend!"

Fred smiled, "She kissed me."

"She did what now?"

"She. Kissed. Me."

George blinked once. Twice. Three times. "I can't believe it."

Fred laughed, "Well believe it Gred. And now I can finally make my move on _her_ since she initiated it."

George sighed, "Just. Be careful."

"I won't hurt her."

"I'm more worried about _you_ getting hurt."

Fred opened his mouth then closed it and nodded firmly.

The twins waltzed downstairs and any thought Fred had had of talking to Hermione privately went out the window. That morning was a mess, everyone was running around doing last minute packing.

Fred waited for about an hour before he saw his move, they were packing up their car to go to the platform and he saw Hermione struggling with a trunk. He quickly ran over to her and grabbed the trunk before it could fall on her and smiled, pushing it into the trunk, "Hey Hermione."

She glanced up at him, "Hi Fred." She turned to go back to her friends.

Fred stepped in front of her, "We should talk."

Hermione let out a breath, "No we shouldn't."

Her response left him so stunned he didn't try and stop her as she walked by him.

A few hours later the Weasley clan plus Harry and Hermione were at the platform saying goodbye to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. Fred grabbed Hermione's arm as she lagged behind, "Listen about the other night-"

"Fred? Where's Fred! (1)." Fred heard his mother call from a few feet away. He sighed and made himself known, accepting the sandwich she handed to him. He looked around for Hermione and saw her deeply immersed in a conversation with Ron. Catching a moment to talk to Hermione alone would prove more difficult than he had originally thought.

It was ten minutes later that George began to worry about his twin. Not only were Fred and Hermione in a staring contest, but Fred had gotten it into his head that to win this contest, he had to not blink at all. Hermione finally tore her eyes from Fred's when she and Ron were pushed onto the train. Fred let out a shout of triumph and then closed his eyes wincing.

George clapped his brother on the back before shoving him on the train.

**_The Welcome Feast_**

The welcome feast was as it usually was, Dumbledore made a speech that was oddly threatening and Fred and George threw some food around. Fred looked up as Hermione came in with Harry and felt his stomach clench. From behind him he heard Malfoy sneer to his friends, "Wonder what _they _were off doing."

Resisting the urge to slug the little snake Fred instead picked up a napkin and whispered a spell to it before casually passing it to Hermione, never once breaking out of the conversation he, George, and Lee were involved in.

Out of the corner of his eye Fred saw Hermione grasp the napkin in one hand and slip it into her robes without even looking at it.

"Ah," Fred thought, "She wants to play hard ball, well she won't get away that easily."

For a week Fred tried to corner Hermione but it seems like whenever he finally had, she just disappeared. George told Fred to let Hermione come to him but it seemed like that would never happen.

Finally Fred gave up. For three days he stopped trying to find Hermione and on the fourth day of his waiting, it happened.

Fred opened up his bag and a crane flew into his face. He grabbed it and it immediately unfolded in his hand.

_Dear Fred,_

_Meet me in the library tomorrow after dinner._

_Hermione_

Fred smiled stupidly and George rolled his eyes and punched him in the shoulder. Before long they were wresting on the ground in the common room.

Lee walked by them on his way to the boys dormitories shaking his head, "Twins."

The next day Fred skipped dinner and instead sat in the library, he wanted to make sure he didn't miss Hermione.

She finally arrived and sat down in the chair across from him, she looked at her hands and refused to look at him.

Finally Fred cleared his throat and began, "So. How have classes been?"

She looked up at him, "Let's not do the small talk thing, okay?"

Fred nodded slowly, "Well what do you want to talk about then?"

"I'm sorry about what happened that night." She resumed looking at her hands.

Fred paused, "I'm not."

Hermione's head shot up and then she smiled a bit, "Good because neither am I."

"But you just said-"

"I lied."

They both took a moment to absorb this new information. Then Fred spoke, "Why have you been avoiding me? I mean you've been impressive but...why?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "I'm scared. I thought things would change, you know, between us."

"Well, they will."

Hermione paused, "Do they have to?"

Fred hesitated then shook his head, "Not if you don't want them to."

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course."

Hermione left Fred alone in the library.

It was another week before they spoke again.

Fred was on his way back from Potions, the only class he didn't share with his twin which made the class that much worse.

He had almost reached his next class when a hand shot out from an empty classroom and dragged him into it.

He whipped out his wand only to see that his attacker was Hermione. He put it away and cocked an eyebrow, "My Granger, do you go around accosting boys in the hallway much?"

"Only the ones I like," she replied, and although the words were teasing, her face was not.

He chuckled, "So you admit you've fallen under my Weasley charms, congratulations, how about a celebratory snog." He moved to grab her but she side stepped out of the way, placing a table between them.

Hermione shook her head, "We can't."

"Why not."

"I-I don't feel that way for you."

Fred walked around the desk, but Hermione moved as well, keeping the same distance between them. Fred stared at her, "You're lying."

Hermione shook her head, "No, no I'm not."

Fred moved the desk out of the way, "Then why are we here right now. Why," he stepped closer to her, "why did you kiss me that night?"

Hermione backed up, "I was just overwhelmed by it all, Percy's badge, the necklace-"

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not! I don't want to hurt you but-"

Fred lunged and grabbed her upper arms, "Then stop! You want me just as badly as I want you, if you didn't, "He reached into the collar of her robes and grabbed the necklace he had given her, "if you didn't you wouldn't still be wearing the necklace I got you."

Hermione seemed near tears, "Fred, we can't if people knew-"

"You're worried about other people? About it, about _me_ ruining your _reputation_?"

Hermione pushed Fred back, "No! About _me_ ruining _yours_!" And with that she ran out of the class room.

Fred watched her go, shell-shocked.

(1) : Pg 72


	13. Time for Truths

For the next few weeks Hermione avoided Fred like a plague. Fred tried to corner her but it seemed like every time he got close, she just...disappeared. Finally he decided to just wait for her to come to him, or for there to be an obvious way to spend time with her. Fred decided that trying to corner her would just make her fight him harder, so he waited.

A few days later, he got his chance.

**_Day Of The First Hogsmead Trip_**

Clearing her throat, Professor McGonagall began, "Attention students! As you all know it is a dangerous time to be outside of Hogwarts, however the Headmaster has seen fit to allow a Hogsmead trip." She made a face like she did not approve, "There are some rules, however. It is recommended you travel in groups no less than four, but more is preferable. It is forbidden, however, to travel in groups less than two. If I see anyone traveling alone, you will never set foot in Hogsmead again!" With that she nodded sharply and her speech ended.

Hermione and Ron nodded to each other, thinking they had found their walking pack. Suddenly two arms snaked around Hermione and Ron. Fred and George smiled down at the two, "Hogsmead buddies?"

Ron scowled a bit but nodded, while Hermione seemed nervous, she refused to look at either of the twins and instead focused on the road ahead, "I have to stop by the bookstore."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Of course. Well I want to get a look at the new Firebolt."

Hermione mimicked his actions, "Of course, but we have to get sweets for Harry at Honeydukes."

Fred and George shared a look. Beaming George spoke, "How about this, Ron and I stop by the Quidditch store and Fred and Hermione, you two can go to the bookstore, which is oddly placed next to Zonko's, where Fred needs to go, and we'll all meet at Honeydukes to get sweets for the Boy-Who-Couldn't-Come-To-Hogsmead, alright?"

Hermione looked petrified, "But McGonagall said-"

"She said no less than two. Do you not want to go with Fred for some reason?"

Hermione blushed, "No. That's fine."

George smiled again, "Wonderful. Come then Ron."

The two left leaving a very awkward Hermione and Fred alone.

Hermione shrugged, "Do you want to go to Zonko's first?"

Fred shook his head, "We can go to the bookstore first."

"Well. Okay."

Walking down the isle at the bookstore, Hermione ran her fingertips over the spines of the books. She looked behind her at Fred then picked a book and idly began scanning it, "You don't have to walk down the isle with me."

Fred shrugged, "No less than two, you heard McGonagall."

"You've broken rules before, so have I."

"Do you want me to leave?"

Hermione put the book back but didn't look at Fred, continuing down the isle, "Not really."

"Then I won't." Answered Fred as he followed her down the isle.

Hermione smiled.

The two left the bookstore and were on their way to Zonko's in silence when Hermione spoke, "I'm sorry for how I've treated you."

Fred looked down at her in surprise, "You are?"

"Yes, I never meant to hurt you."

"So why did you?"

Hermione sighed and stopped, Fred did as well, "Because, if your friends heard you were dating me, the ugly, boring, bookworm, your reputation would be ruined." She continued walking, "I just wanted to protect you."

Fred stopped her this time, "First of all, you're beautiful, anything but boring and, yes a bookworm, but who says that's a bad thing? In fact it's one of the things I lov-" he stopped, blushing a bit, "like about you. And second, isn't it my job to protect you?"

Hermione smiled lightly, "You're always protecting me." She pulled out the protection necklace he had given her, "remember?"

"I'm sure you've recast the protection spell."

"Of course not. I trust you with my life."

Fred smiled, "Good to hear. C'mon." Taking her hand, Fred pulled Hermione into Zonko's.

Fred lifted one of Zonko's pranks, "Not to knock Zonko's but, some of these things are piss poor."

Hermione looked scandalized, "Fred!"

"What? It's true!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well we all can't be geniuses when it comes to pranking, now can we?" She raised an eyebrow before continuing to look at pranks.

Fred paused then smiled, "A genius huh?"

"Oh shush."

Fred laughed, "C'mon." He took her hand again and pulled her to a different isle. He then held up what looked like a quill, "See this?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Yes, it's an edible quill, what about it?"

"George and I are working on something similar, fake wands."

"...which is similar to edible quills how?"

Fred paused and opened his mouth several times but closed it after each attempt to speak, "Well, they're both...supposed to be one thing but are another?"

"You have odd logic."

"Yes, I've been told."

A half hour later the two began their walk to Honeydukes. Hermione ended the silence, which was not awkward this time, with, "Fred you were right."

Fred nodded, "I usually am, but what about this time?"

"I-I want you, I want to be with you."

"Granger-"

Hermione shook her head quickly, "Forget it, you're right, it's dumb, your friends would mock you endlessly."

"Granger-"

"No, really, it's okay, I understand, you have a reputation to live up to and it's fine."

"Hermione!"

Fred jumped in front of Hermione and she stopped, frowning, "What?"

"I want to be with you too."

Hermione smiled, "Really?"

"Yes, really. It's just, I'm older."

"By a year, if not less."

Fred sighed, "But I'm two years ahead in school."

"So what?"

"Listen, what if we keep this...thing between us quiet."

Hermione nodded, her smile gone, "Oh, yeah alright."

Fred sighed, "You hate the idea."

Hermione shook her head, "No, I just. Are you sure it's not because you're embarrassed?"

"I would be so honored to be able to call you my girlfriends in front of the entire school but, I'm more worried about you. Please do this for me? Just for a few months, once you turn fifteen, then I will shout if from the rooftops!"

Hermione smiled shyly, "You think we can last that long?"

Fred took her hands, "All I know is I'll feel this way about you forever."

"And how do you feel about me?"

Fred dropped her hands but moved in closer, "I-"

"There you two are!" Ron emerged from Honeydukes, smiling, "Come inside, we have to get lots of stuff for Harry!"

Fred winced, "Moment ruined?"

Hermione nodded, "Completely." She shrugged and entered the candy store while Fred contemplated a way to kill his brother.

All good things must come to an end, and the Hogsmead trip was no different. The students of Hogwarts gathered together to return to their school. Hermione looked around before pulling Fred into an alley, "Wait. Let's not go back yet."

Fred looked around, "Granger, this is hardly safe."

Hermione nodded, "I know, I just. I know once we go back to Hogwarts it'll be like none of this ever happened."

"Aw, never thought you to be a sentimentalist Granger."

"I wasn't."

"Well what changed you?"

"You."

Fred smiled softly then took her hands, Hermione smiled at the tenderness, "Listen. No matter where we are of what's happening I will always care for you, I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"What?"

Hermione shrugged, holding out her pinky, "It's a muggle thing. Just grasp my pinky with yours." Fred reached out with his but Hermione drew back, "But only if you really truly mean it."

Fred took her pinky with hers.

**AN : I'm so sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but it's full of fluff so I thought it would kinda make up for it. And I just wanted this whole chapter to be them getting together so I can focus on different things later. So I hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Time for Love

Kiki : Hah, thanks, I really appreiciate that you think I write the characters, well IN character. And I _know_ people usually don't really write Hermione/Fred until about her 4th year, but I think those beginning years are so important, anyway thank _you_ for being the 100th reviewer =)

xsmittenx : =) thank you, and for the record, I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't laugh when reading your review. I hope you didn't wake your grandad up.

NovemberDreamer : The chapter was entitled "Time to Lie" for two reasons. 1.) They're lying about their relationship  
2.) I didn't know what else to title it, maybe in the future I'll think of something better, but for now it remains.

Everyone Else : Thanks for reviewing, and you know I love you all =)

_**The Great Hall - During The Sirius Black Scare (Roughly page 166 - hardback version)**_

Hermione waited until she was sure Ron and Harry were asleep, then she looked to her left to where Fred lay and whispered, "Hey." He didn't respond and she rolled her eyes, "I know you're awake."

Fred grinned softly in the darkness, "Can't get anything past you, can I Granger?"

"Not in the dark, turning into a cat has some lasting effects." There was a pause then Hermione spoke again, "I'm scared too."

"I just, I know you, Ron and Harry are going to do something dangerous."

"You can't know that for certain."

Pause. "Just come back in one piece okay?"

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

They wrapped their pinky's around each others again and fell asleep, the smallest contact enough to sooth both their worries.

At least for tonight.

**_Post Hufflepuff v. Gryffindor Quidditch Game_**

Hermione came bursting into the common room for her and Fred's meeting, "I'm so sorry I'm late."

Fred smiled lightly, he always did at the sight of her, "It's alright, where were you?"

Hermione sat next to him on the couch and he wrapped an arm around her, "Visting Harry with Ron. I'm so worried about him."

Fred answered with an uninterested, "Really."

Hermione nodded, oblivious, "Yes, he's devastated about his Nimbus and furious with himself for losing the match, Oliver isn't helping much with that anyway-"

"Hermione!"

"Yes?"

"No offense, but I honestly don't care right now."

Hermione looked down, "Oh. Sorry."

Fred sighed, "No, I'm sorry, it's just I don't see you nearly as often as I'd like and when I do, I'd rather my girlfriend not talk about another bloke."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Girlfriend?"

Fred's eyes widened in fear, "Uh. I mean, only if you want to be, that is. I know we didn't _officially_-"

She hugged him tightly, "I'd love to be."

Fred hugged her back and let her pull back but kept an arm around her, "So. How have classes been?"

Hermione smiled and snuggled into him, "Well..."

_**After Scabbers Goes Missing**_

"Oh Fred!"

Fred turned around and stumbled backwards when a mass of bushy hair hit him in the chest, "What's wrong pet?" He asked and stroked her hair softly.

Hermione pulled back, her eyes red from crying, "Ron is furious with me!"

"Because of Scabbers, still?"

"Yes! He thinks Crookshanks ate him!"

Fred hesitated, "And...you don't?"

"No! Scabbers is probaby just...hiding!"

"Hermione-"

"Don't tell me I'm insane or in denial!"

"Hermione!"

Suddenly Hermione looked vulnerable, "Please don't be angry with me too."

Fred chuckled softly, pulling her back into a hug, "Of course I'm not angry, Scabbers was old and probably about to die anyway. and it's not like you ate the old thing, right?"

Hermione pulled away from Fred, "Of course not!"

"Then what can I blame you for? Cats will be cats."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

"And George and I'll try and talk some sense into Ron, okay?"

"You're perfect."

Fred shrugged, "I know."

Hermione punched him in the arm. So Fred hit her with a pillow. Soon an all out, midnight pillow fight was in effect.

_**Immediately After Hermione Leaves Divination**_

"Stupid, idiotic, egotistical...," Hermione muttered, storming down the corridor.

"Hope you're not talking about you're boyfriend."

Hermione spun around, coming face-to-face with Fred, "And what if I am?"

"Well, I'd agree and say you deserve much better."

A small smile twitched at the corners of Hermione's mouth, "Do you have anyone in mind?"

Fred shrugged, "Some devilishly handsome bloke with a charming smile and fantastic sense of humor?"

Hermione smiled, "George?"

"Not that again!"

Hermione laughed and Fred smiled back, "So. What _were_ you talking about, and if you say me I might be heartbroken."

Hermione frowned angrily, "Divination." She furrowed her eyebrows, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Fred shrugged, "Technically, what happened?"

"That..._woman_ had the nerve to tell me that I was no good at Divination, and she knew it all along! Well, as _if_ I need that class."

"Listen." Fred took Hermione's hand and led her to the Entrance Hall, "You're out of class, which I cannot believe by the way, and I'm out of class-"

"Which I can completely believe."

Fred ignored her interruption, "Let's do something with the few stolen moments we have together."

Hermione thought for a few moments, "Alright."

The two walked out onto the grounds and sat under an oak tree by the lake, watching the Giant Squid swim in the waters. Hermione sighed and laid on her back, looking at the clouds, "I'm so glad you brought me out here."

Fred smiled down at her, "Really."

Hermione nodded, "Yes. It's beautiful out today."

"You're beautiful." There was a pause then Hermione burst out into giggles. Fred looked hurt, "What? I call you beautiful and you laugh at me!"

Hermione tried to stop, to no avail, but she managed to push herself up, "I'm sorry it's just," laughter, "so cheesy!"

Fred paused then burst out laughing himself. Eventually their giggles subsided and Fred spoke, "You really are beautiful though."

Hermione sighed, "Thanks for saying so."

"You don't believe me?"

"Not really, no."

"Why not?"

Hermione began pulling out grass, not looking up, "I have beaver teeth, I'm not skinny, my hair is out of control-"

"And I love it."

"You don't have to lie."

Fred sighed, "I'm not. I mean, I'm not perfect-" Hermione snorted in response, "Really. I'm ghost white, covered in freckles, and I'm so thin I'm surprised I don't fall through cracks when I walk over them."

Hermione thought, "You're not _that_ pale."

Fred laughed, "And you're perfect. Your teeth are endearing, you hair is wonderful and who wants a skinny woman anyway?"

"Society."

"Well then I reject society."

Hermione smiled, "You really are perfect, aren't you?"

"Nah. But I am getting better. Because of you."

Hermione noticed their faces getting closer and pulled away, blushing, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm. Not comfortable. You know, snogging yet."

Fred laughed, "That's fine. I can wait."

"I just feel bad since, you know I kissed you first-"

"Listen. I will always wait for you to be ready. So never be sorry for _not_ being ready." Hermione smiled and Fred shrugged, "I may be taking a few more showers but-" He was rewarded with a punch in the arm. He rubbed it and said, "Goodness, I think I just got myself into an abusive relationship."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh shush."

"Anything for you."

_**Post Quidditch Final**_

"Love, you need sleep."

Hermione jumped at the voice right by her ear and rubbed her eyes, looked at Fred, "What?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Sleep, go get some."

"But we never see each other except at night."

"Listen, you need to take care of yourself."

"I am!"

Fred shook his head, "No you're not." He stitched his eyebrows together, "I could have sworn I just saw you in the library, yet here you are."

Hermione flushed, "I ran."

Fred sighed, "You're not taking care of yourself and if I need to take myself out of the equation for you to do so, I will."

Hermione grabbed his arm, though he hadn't moved, "No! I'm fine, really. It's just I'm taking so many classes."

"Can't you drop a few?"

"Of course not!"

"Fine. Take care of yourself then, okay?"

Hermione smiled softly, "Sit with me?"

"Always," Fred answered as he moved in next to her. She smiled and laid her head on his lap.

Hermione smiled lightly, "Did I ever say congratulations on winning the Quidditch cup?"

Fred laughed in return, "I don't think there was really an opportunity."

"I should have just run onto the field and kissed you."

"That would have been quite a show for my team mates."

"Quite."

"Although you know we-"

"Can't, I know."

Fred sighed, "I wish we could. A few more months, yeah?"

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence before Fred broke it, "So what's this I hear about you socking Malfoy in the face?"

Hermione laughed loudly, "Yes. It felt good."

"I think you owe someone a 'thank you'."

Hermione smiled, "I'll be sure to thank George when I see him."

Fred smiled, "Good. Did I mention how proud I was when I saw his black eye and heard that you did it?"

"Nope."

"Well I was. Really proud."

Hermione sighed contently and closed her eyes as Fred laid an Afgan on her. Sleepily she muttered, "...love you, Fred."

Fred smiled broadly, "I," he looked down and saw her fast asleep then leaned back against the couch, chuckling, "...love you too, 'Mione."

_**After Saving Sirius Black and Buckbeak**_

Hermione and Ron ran after Harry as he bolted into Remus Lupin's room but arrived too late, the door was already closed and they didn't want to interrupt. They both sat down, leaning against the wall and were in a casual conversation when George and Fred arrived on the scene.

George smiled down on the two and wiggled his finger at them, "What have I told you about going on deadly adventures with Harry without telling us!"

Ron shrugged, "Nothing."

George paused, "Well then I guess I can't be mad at you, can I?"

Ron nodded, "Right. So. Why are you guys here?"

Fred shrugged, "We can't be worried about our little brother and his friends?"

Ron shook his head, "No."

George shrugged, "Yeah you're right. We've been planning this prank on Slytherin and we need your help, Ron."

Ron smiled, "Me?" His smile faltered, "This isn't a prank on me, is it?"

George shook his head, "I solomnly swear."

Fred nodded, "Me too."

Ron still eyed them warily, "Why don't you need Hermione's help?"

Fred shrugged, "She's not shifty enough, and she might tell on us."

Hermione made a disgruntled sound, but Ron smiled, "Alright. What do you want to do?"

George smiled and put an arm around his youngest brother, "Let's talk over here, Fred will keep Hermione occupied."

Fred waited till the two rounded the corner before grabbing Hermione and hugging her tightly, "I was worried about you."

Hermione smiled and hugged him back but eventually she pulled back and looked Fred in the eye, "Harry is one of my best friends, and I will always be there for him when he needs me, even if he doesn't want me to. And that will probably lead me into dangerous situations that will probably endanger my life. But it's what I need to do. It's what I _want_ to do. And you need to accept that if we can ever work, okay?"

Fred nodded, "I know. And I wouldn't want that to change."

Hermione smiled broadly, "You're amazing." She grabbed Fred and hugged him again tightly. They stayed that way until Fred heard George's code word and he quickly pulled away and separated himself from her.

George and Ron rounded the corner and Ron looked very excited, "George this is going to be amazing!"

George shrugged, "Yeah I know. So I need you to get Malfoy into the astronomy tower, alright?"

Ron nodded, "Definitely."

Hermione and Fred shared a secret look before George and Fred left, and Harry walked out of Lupin's room.

**_To Wrap Up A Loose End_**

The prank on Malfoy was a complete success and he walked around for four hours before someone told him he had "Gryffindor Rules" shaved into his hair. He prompty screamed and hid in his common room.

**_End Of The Year Feast_**

During the feast Hermione and Fred shared looks and had a small conversation but there wasn't enough time to have an actual conversation, so when the time came for the students of Hogwarts to pass through the barrier into the muggle world, Hermione made sure to be next to Fred.

Fred smile down on her, "Another year."

"Another pass through the barrier." She replied, smiling up at him.

Fred laughed and wrapped an arm around her, "Man I'm going to miss you this summer."

"Well. Maybe I can come visit."

"That would be amazing."

Hermione smiled but her smile turned into alarm when Crookshanks jumped from her arms and onto Fred's shoulder, purring loudly, "I'm so sorry Fred!"

Fred laughed and pulled Crookshanks from his shoulder, putting him in his cage, "It's alright, he seems to not mind me, eh?"

Hermione smiled, "I'm glad, since I'm quite partial to you as well."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Fred and Hermione passed through the barrier and Hermione sighed, "I don't want to leave."

"You never want to leave."

Hermione shrugged, "I know but, now I'm not just leaving Hogwarts, I'm leaving you."

"You were before, too."

"It's different now!"

Fred pulled her into a hug, "I know, but, we'll see each other over the summer, the World Quidditch Cup is this summer and I'm sure Ron will be inviting you and Harry to come."

"Quidditch?" Hermione made a face.

"I'll be there."

Hermione pretended to think, "I _guess_ I could go." Fred smiled, "Besides, I hear the cutest men are Quidditch players."

Fred smirked, "You know, _I _play Quidditch."

Hermione's smile disappeared, "Oh. I guess it's not true."

Fred looked aghast, "You little-"

"Hermione!" Hermione turned to see her parents waving at her.

Hermione smiled and gave Fred a peck on the cheek, "See you this summer."

Fred watched as Hermione went, smiling.

Hermione reached her parents and although she knew she would endure a million questions from them about her kissing Fred...

It was totally worth it.

**AN : Year 3 is DONE. I'm so excited to start 4th year, but it might be a bit. As always, tell me if you see an error in the writing or in the time line.  
Hope you enjoyed =)**


End file.
